Quand les désirs deviennent réalité …
by Angelina johnson4
Summary: Harry est retourné à l'époque des maraudeurs ! Délires, blagues et romance en perspective ! reprise de ma fic ! chapitre 11 en ligne
1. chapitre 1

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité ...( titre provisoire !! )  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais ça bon je pense que vous le savez !!Tout est à J.K Rowling !!!  
  
Je vous préviens cette fic prend en compte le tome 5 alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas la peine de la lire. Dans ce cas, patientez jusqu'au 3 décembre que le tome sorte en français.  
  
Salut c'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop exigent mais si vous avez des critiques qui peuvent m'aider ou même des compliments n'hésitez pas REWIEU !!!!! Je vous préviens tout de suite je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir toujours des chapitres car ce sera plutôt rare mais bon si je vois que cette fic est fort suivi je ferai un effort !!!! ( occupé avec le lycée et surtout à cause d'une certaine prof de français !!!! )  
  
Chapitre 1 : dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
James et Sirius étaient sur le quai 9 ¾ devant le muret où arrivaient tout le monde. "Ok t'es prêt ? demanda James.  
  
-Tout à fait prêt ! " répondit Sirius un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Une personne qui leur aurait juste jeté un coup d'?il n'aurait rien remarqué d'anormal si ce n'est une chose : pourquoi Sirius et James, qui semblaient parler ensemble, se tenaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre ?  
  
Mais en y regardant mieux on pouvait voir une mince ficelle reliant les deux chevilles des jeunes hommes..  
  
"C'est bon on dirait que quelqu'un arrive."  
  
Aussitôt cela dit, ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas .  
  
Une jeune fille rousse apparut bientôt et s'avança tout en ne semblant pas remarquer la farce. James comprit malheureusement trop tard l'identité de la personne . BOUM !!! Le piège avait fonctionné à merveille et avait eu l'effet attendu. Maintenant il fallait entamer la phase deux du plan : retirer la corde de leur cheville le plus vite possible avant que la personne n'ait le temps de se relever et de remarquer la ruse. Tout en jetant un coup d'?il à Sirius, James retira en vitesse la corde et l'enroula avant de la poser près de ses bagages.  
  
Puis il se retourna pour proposer son aide (bien qu'il savait parfaitement que celle ci allait refuser ) à la personne ayant trébuché c'est-à-dire Lily Evans mais il se retrouva tout de suite face à celle-ci plus furieuse que jamais.  
  
"Potter, encore toi, j'aurai du m'en douter ! Toi et Black c'est bien la seule chose que vous savez bien faire : EMMERDER le monde !  
  
Je suis désolé Lily, essaya pitoyablement James, je croyais..   
  
Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu tomberais sur Rogue ou quelqu'un de sa bande ? Et que tu pourrais encore une fois le ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Tu veux que je te dise une chose : t'es vraiment pitoyable Potter !"  
  
Sue ce elle s'éloigna et monta dans le Poudlard Express.  
Ebahi, James regarda Sirius et vit que ce dernier était plié en deux.  
  
"Je suis désolé mais tu devrais voir ta tête, s'esclaffa Sirius.  
  
- Merci mais t'aurais pu quand même m'aider à lui expliquer au lieu  
de rire !  
  
Tu rigoles , tu veux vraiment essayer de raisonner Miss je sais tout ? Mais ne sais tu pas encore qu'elle a toujours raison ?" dit ironiquement Sirius.  
  
James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
**************************  
  
James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. A ce geste, les autres maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. En effet, Sirius avait raconté l'histoire de la farce et tous les trois s'étaient mis dans la tête que ..  
  
"Allez, avoue que t'a un faible pour Lily, l'encouragea Rémus.  
  
Je n'avouerais rien de tout.  
  
Même sous la torture ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.  
  
Même sous la pire des tortures.  
  
C'est ton dernier mot ? questionna Peter.  
  
Non mais arrêtez avec Lily, je ne l'aime pas point final ! s'énerva James. Si on parlait plutôt de Ambre, hein Sirius ? ajouta-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Aucun commentaire ! réplique celui-ci.  
  
Ok on ne parle ni de Lily ni de Ambre.  
  
On parle de quoi alors ? "  
  
Un moment de silence puis ..  
  
"Je sais ! De nos futurs blagues sur nos cibles préférées : les Serpentard.  
  
Cette année, les gars, on doit tout faire péter !"  
  
Ils discutèrent alors avec animation jusqu'à ce que le train commence à ralentir de leur sujet préféré : emmerder les Serpentards.  
  
**********************  
  
"J'en ai marre. J'espère qu'ils ont bientôt fini. J'ai faim !" se plaignit Sirius.  
  
Ils étaient tous les quatres assis, dans la grande Salle, et assistaient péniblement à la Répartition qui vu le nombre d'élèves restants devrait encore durer un petit moment.  
  
"Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! soupira James."  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à Lily. Celle-ci bavardait avec ses meilleures amies : Ambre Jones, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, les jumelles Annie et Aline Smith, qui se ressemblaient physiquement ( c'est normal pour des jumelles lol !) mais étaient de caractère différent et enfin Ashley Jefferson, sérieuse mais savant exprimer clairement ces opinions ! Les paroles de Rémus l'interrompirent dans ces pensées :  
  
"Oui mais la répartition est très importante !"  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel : "Important ? ça ? Je crois que l'on a pas la même définition du mot important."  
  
Rémus allait répliquer quand James tenta de calmer les choses en changeant de sujet.  
  
"Ca devient bon ! Il ne reste plus que 3 personnes !  
  
Matthieu Vickers.  
  
Poufsouffle.  
  
Webster Marie.  
  
Gryffondor  
  
Wilson Marc  
  
Serdaigle."  
  
******************************************  
  
Je sais la fin est bizarre mais bon !!  
  
Prochain chapitre avec Harry.  
  
Maintenant à vous : REWIEU . 


	2. chapitre 2

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité ...( titre provisoire !! )  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais ça bon je pense que vous le savez !!Tout est à J.K Rowling !!!  
  
Je vous préviens cette fic prend en compte le tome 5 alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas la peine de la lire. Dans ce cas, patientez jusqu'au 3 décembre que le tome sorte en français.  
  
Merci à Titou pour sa rewieu qui m'a fait super plaisir et aussi à mon chien préféré j'ai nommé ......Brutus !!! *applaudissement*  
  
Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre deux va vous plaire !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : la répartition  
  
« Laura Wilson.  
  
_ Serdaigle. »  
  
Les Serdaigles l'accueillirent en l'applaudissant. Après le discours de Dumbledore que Harry avait à peine écouté, les assiettes se remplirent de divers mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Pourtant Harry n'y prêta guère plus d'attention qu'au discours de Dumbledore.  
  
« Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Sirius ... »  
  
Au son de son prénom, le dénommé leva les yeux vers Hermione.  
  
« J'aurais du t'écouter Hermione : une fois de plus tu avais raison, soupira-t-il.  
  
_ Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de sa cousine, de Voldemort ou même de ce rat de Pettigrow mais en aucun cas ce n'est la tienne ! » déclara fermement Ron.  
  
Harry eut un faible sourire : ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ses amis dire les mêmes arguments que lui-meme s'était répété durant tout l'été pour se convaincre que rien n'était de sa faute mais malheureusement sans grand succès.  
  
Pettigrow ! Combien il regrettait maintenant de l'avoir sauvé des mains de Sirius et Rémus 3 ans plus tôt ! S'ils l'avaient tué rien de tout cela ne se serait produit : Cédric Diggory et Sirius seraient encore de ce monde.  
  
Pendant l'été, il avait réussi à accepter la mort de Sirius. En effet, en juin dernier sous l'effet de la douleur, il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius revienne même en tant que fantôme ! Oui, il avait accepté la mort de celui- ci mais y penser était tout de même douloureux.  
  
« Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, ça va.  
  
Il avait finalement décidé de tourner la page et de ne plus y penser ... du moins jusqu'au jour où il se retrouverait face à ladite cousine.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Depuis environ une semaine, les cours avaient repris et tout s'était passé le plus normalement qu'un monde de sorcier pouvait être.  
  
Aujourd'hui, lundi, Harry et Ron ( à leur plus grand désespoir ) avaient 2 heures de divination et Hermione quant à elle avait arithmancie.  
  
Donc à contre-c?ur, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Tour Nord.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle va encore nous inventer ? » bailla Ron.  
  
Bien sur, il parlait de Trelawney qui après le départ d'Umbrigde avait tout de suite été réengagé, Firenze étant retourné dans la foret.  
  
« Attends laisse moi deviner .. quelqu'un va bientôt mourir ! dit Harry en imitant Trelawney. Et devine qui c'est ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas du tout ! Tout le monde n'a pas son don pour faire de fausses prédictions ! »  
  
Et tous deux rigolèrent tout en entrant dans la salle de classe. Lavande, qui était déjà installée, leur jeta un regard noir sans doute parce qu'ils troublaient son troisième ?il !  
  
Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Lorsque toute la classe fut assise, Trelawney commença :  
  
« Je prévois que cette année les cours seront beaucoup plus difficiles que les années précédentes.  
  
_ C'est un peu normal qu'elle le sache c'est elle qui fait les cours ! fit remarquer à voix basse Ron.  
  
_ Cependant, je pense que toutes les personnes qui prennent la divination avec sérieux, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'?il plein de sous-entendus à Harry et à Ron, devraient s'en sortir.  
  
_ Sérieux et divination dans la même phrase c'est impossible ! Mais c'est une antithèse ça ! En plus c'est bizarre, là elle fait juste une hypothèse ! Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu de prédictions à ce sujet !  
  
_ Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons commencé avec un sujet très important qui nous prendra une bonne partie de l'année. Nous allons étudié les cartes de tarot !  
  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Il ne manquait plus que cela : les cartes ! » soupira Ron.  
  
Harry soupira également : ça commençait fort, les cartes étaient l'un des arts divinatoires le plus complexe. Lui, qui ne comprenaient même pas les arts divinatoires les plus simples, allait étudier les cartes de tarot : il allait devoir redoubler d'imagination !  
  
« Bon, vous vous mettez par deux, je vais vous distribuer les cartes ! »  
  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la prof avait expliqué le fonctionnement des cartes et l'exercice commença. Ron mélangea les cartes avant d'en tirer quatre faces cachées.  
  
Il les retourna ensuite une à une. Puis il chercha dans son manuel leur significations.  
  
« Je ne trouve pas ! »  
  
Il regarda aux alentours et vit que la prof n'était qu'au premier rang.  
  
« C'est pas grave, dit-il à Harry, on va revenir aux anciennes méthodes.  
  
_ Réfléchissons, que pourrait-il bien m'arriver comme malheur ?  
  
_ Je sais, tu pourrais tomber de ton balai accidentellement et ainsi te casser une jambe.  
  
_ C'est pas mal comme idée mais une jambe cassée ce n'est vraiment rien - Pomfresh peut me réparer ça en 2 minutes. J'ajouterais aussi que lors d'un exercice extérieur d'expelliarmus, je vais être projeté, par erreur, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où j'y subirai des coups d'une extrême violence.  
  
_ Excellent ! Je prends note ! Attention la prof ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Les paris sont ouverts : va-t-elle prédire ou non ta mort ? moi je dis sans hésiter oui ! et toi ? »  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; en effet, le prof s'approcha d'eux et demanda :  
  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide les garçons ? Faites moi voir vos cartes ! »  
  
Et elle examina attentivement les cartes et une fois sure d'elle, elle prit un air terrifié et dit tout en regardant Harry :  
  
« Mon pauvre enfant, on dirait que le sort semble s'acharner sur vous. Je lis dans vos cartes que vous allez connaître un long voyage.  
  
_ Vers la mort ? ricana Ron.  
  
_ C'est très sérieux, Mr Weasley. Pour répondre à votre question non ce n'est pas vers la mort ! J'ignore la destination exacte mais je peux vous dire que c'est un voyage qui va changer votre vie, Mr Potter !  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur : il avait fait un cauchemar ! Il tenta de se souvenir de son cauchemar mais en vain : il n'en avait aucun souvenir.  
  
De quoi avait-t-il bien pu rêver ? Qu'est ce que avait pu le retirer si brutalement des bras de Morphée ? Etait ce un rêve à propos de Voldemort ? ou bien tout simplement un cauchemar sur la mort de Sirius ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de faire des suppositions puisqu'il ne pourrait les élucider !  
  
N'ayant plus sommeil, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea à pas de loup dans la Salle Commune. IL y jeta un coup d'?il et comme il s'y attendait à cette heure tardive il n'y avait pas un chien. Il soupira.  
  
Il n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et d'y attendre patiemment l'aube. Il réfléchit puis retourna au dortoir pour y chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec celle-ci. Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et commença à errer.  
  
Il erra pendant une heure ou peut-être bien 2 heures : il n'en avait aucune idée ayant perdu la notion du temps.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva, par hasard, devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie et décida d'y monter voir les étoiles.  
  
Une fois en haut, il s'assit par terre et se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles.  
  
Il cherchait en vain l'étoile Sirius lorsqu'il aperçut une étoile filante. Par réflexe, il fit un v?u. Puis voyant qu'aucune chose extraordinaire ne se produisit, il continua à regarder les étoiles jusqu'à que son inconscient prit le dessus et qu'il finisse par s'endormir..  
  
******************************************  
  
Merci de me mettre une rewieu ce serait gentil !! Bon le prochain chapitre est très important !!! (qu'est ce que vous préférez des chapitres courts et plus réguliers ou des chapitres longs moins réguliers ? )  
  
Sinon vous avez deviné le v?u de Harry ? 


	3. chapitre 3

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité ...( titre provisoire !! )  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais ça bon je pense que vous le savez !!Tout est à J.K Rowling !!!  
  
Je vous préviens cette fic prend en compte le tome 5 alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas la peine de la lire. Dans ce cas, patientez jusqu'au 3 décembre que le tome sorte en français.  
  
Laura : merci pour ta rewieu ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Dsl mais le v?u n'est pas de rencontrer ses parents ( t'es tombé dans le panneau mais je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule ! )  
  
Titou : oui c'est vrai c'est plutôt rare que Trelawney fait de vraies prédictions mais bon ça arrive ...Pour Rémus, oui il en aura une ( dans le prochain chapitre !promis !) Et pour le v?u tu es l'une des plus proche ( à vrai dire tu es la plus proche en partie raison et l'autre partie fausse mais bon vous savez la réponse dans ce chapitre ! ) Merci pour ta rewieu !  
  
4rine : voilà la suite et merci !  
  
Annis ; voici la suite ! Et pour le v?u c'est comme Titou ( vous avez fait le meme ! ) une partie fausse une partie vraie ( réponse dans ce chapitre ! )  
  
cc johnson : en tout cas tu vas pas etre décu pour les allusions à toi.à mon avis un passage devrait te rappeler quelque chose ! Enfin toi tu triches, tu ne m'as dit ton v?u à l'écrit mais oralement mais bon tu avais entièrement raison ( mais t'as quand meme triché ! ) au fait comment ça va en Ulster ?  
  
NaNa : pour Bellatrix je sais pas encore si je vais la faire apparaître ( j'y ai pensé mais c'est juste une idée car je ne sais pas quelle réaction Harry adopterait ! A mon avis il lui sauterait pour la tuer mais bon.. C'est juste une idée !!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jour était déjà levé. Inquiet d'arriver en retard à son cours de potions, il se dépêcha de se lever, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit à toute allure les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie.  
  
Il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être et s'il arrivait en retard au cours de potions, qu'allait bien pouvoir lui dire Rogue. En effet, depuis la mort de Sirius, celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucune remarque ce qui était évidemment très inhabituel.  
  
Enfin, il ne préférait pas devoir tester jusqu'où irait la « patience » de Rogue, c'est pourquoi il accéléra encore plus le pas. Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver aux caves de potions, qui étaient situés juste en face de la Grande Salle, il heurta accidentellement une jeune fille rousse, le visage en pleurs, et Harry se figea sur place. Cependant la jeune fille n'y prêta à peine attention, beaucoup trop aveuglée par ses larmes, et continua son chemin.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté sur place. Avait-il bien vu ? Certainement que non : son imagination avait du lui jouer des tours ! Il l'avait sûrement imaginé à cause de son manque de sommeil !  
  
Pourtant il l'avait senti ! Non ce devait être une autre personne lui ressemblant un peu ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être sa mère !  
  
Pour en être sur, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : suivre le chemin que la personne avait emprunté. Et tant pis s'il arrivait en retard à son cours de potions. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Rogue s'il tentait de lui expliquer que sa mère était la raison de son retard.  
  
Il s'arrêta de courir, essoufflé. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de ladite personne. Comme il allait reprendre sa course, il entendit des bruits de voix dont une qu'il aurait juré qu'elle appartenait à..  
  
« Sirius, tu vas bientôt arrêter de me harceler à propos de Lily !  
  
_ Ok vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté ! »  
  
Harry réfléchit à toute allure. Déjà que Sirius n'était pas un nom très courant (voire rare ) mais en plus Sirius et Lily dans la même phrase était encore plus rare ! Et si .. non c'était impossible !  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il dans le couloir d'où provenait les voix et vit d'un air effrayé que celles-ci appartenaient à James Potter et Sirius Black. ! Ce qu'il craignait (ou plutôt espérait ) s'était donc réalisé. Il revoyait Sirius comme il l'avait souhaité la veille !  
  
Il fit alors demi-tour la cape toujours en main pour ne pas que les maraudeurs le remarquent surtout que comme il pouvait le constater, il ressemblait vraiment à son père ce qui pourrait paraître étrange aux maraudeurs !  
  
Il devait à tout prix aller voir quelqu'un mais qui ? Bien sur, Dumbledore était la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de celui-ci le plus discrètement possible tout en prenant garde de ne rencontrer personne.  
  
Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ce qu'il redoutait se produisit. Il vit une personne qui se baladait dans les couloirs. Il fallait absolument que ladite personne ne le voie pas. Comment allait-il faire ?  
  
Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si seulement .. Mais bien sur, il avait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'enfila rapidement et disparut par la même occasion.  
  
Il marcha alors à pas de loup en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et passa à coté de ladite personne. D'ailleurs, il faillit s'étrangler en la reconnaissant : c'était un jeune homme on ne peut plus ordinaire petit et trapu. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Peter Pettigrow. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était dans les couloirs seul et surtout sans les Maraudeurs ?  
  
Cependant, Harry n'eut pas trop le temps de méditer sur cette question, en effet il ne tarda pas à arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais arrivé devant celui-ci, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe :  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! soupira Harry. Je ne connais même pas ce foutu mot de passe. Bon qu'est ce que je sais sur les mots de passe de Dumbledore ? Je sais qu'il utilise souvent des noms de bonbons, notamment moldus, mais quels bonbons était à la mode à cette époque ? Bon allez, je me lance : Mars, Twix, Kitkat.. »  
  
Pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure, Harry énuméra tous les bonbons qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que :  
  
« Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouille.J'en ai marre ; j'ai énuméré tous les bonbons que je connais et aucun ne convient ! »  
  
Et Harry, fou de rage, frappa la gargouille d'un gros coup de pied. Très mauvaise idée : en effet, il se fit beaucoup plus mal ce qui accentua encore plus sa colère.  
  
Il soupira et s'assit en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne sait combien de temps il reste dans cette position, étant trop préoccupé par le mot de passe, lorsqu'il sursauta en voyant Mme MacGonagall en personne, légèrement moins vieille qu'à son époque mais toujours aussi sévère, qui l'observait.  
  
« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là Mr Potter ?  
  
_ Je voudrais voir le directeur mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas le mot de passe ..  
  
_ Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? questionna-t-elle légèrement ironique. Pourtant depuis le temps que vous y etes convoqué et je pressens que cette année ne sera pas une exception étant donné que vous avez déjà été convoqué et que vous avez déjà eu une punition..Enfin ce n'est pas à moi de faire l'énumération de vos exploits ! Le mot de passe est je vous le rappelle magnus amicus. »  
  
Et sur ce, elle s'en alla laissant Harry seul devant la gargouille qui au son du mot de passe s'ouvrit laissant place aux escaliers.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant : MacGonagall l'avait confondu avec son père ! Ca lui faisait vraiment drôle d'être pris pour son père. Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'il lui ressemblait mais de là à ce que même MacGonagall, qui était pourtant très observatrice, les confonde, il y avait une différence.  
  
Il reprit ses esprits, monta et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, frappa 2 coups puis attendit. Bientôt la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva : « Entrez. » Ce qu'il fit. Tout, de la pensine jusqu'à Fumseck le phénix, tout était à s'y méprendre à la même place que 20 ans plus tard.  
  
Dumbledore lisait la gazette, lorsqu' Harry entra et leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Il sourit, amusé, devant le regard étonné de Harry.  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir, Mr Potter ?  
  
_ Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ..  
  
_ James Potter. Oui je le sais ou plutôt je m'en doute mais étant donné que j'ignore votre prénom, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous appeler Mr Potter, au risque de créer une confusion.  
  
_ Mais comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas James Potter ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Mr James Potter n'aurait jamais eu cet air étonné étant donné qu'il a déjà eu ... l'occasion dirons-nous de visiter mon bureau. Et puis vos yeux sont vert émeraude contrairement à ceux de Mr James Potter qui sont bleus. Pourrais savoir qui etes vous ?  
  
_ Je suis Harry Potter et je viens de votre futur.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Enfin si une dernière chose : comment etes vous arrivé ici ?  
  
_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et .. J'ai décidé de faire un tour dans le château ..  
  
_ Vous ressemblez beaucoup à James, dit Dumbledore amusé, et pas seulement en physique.  
  
_ Merci ! Enfin j'errais dans le château, et soudain je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie. J'y suis entré et j'ai observé les étoiles lorsque j'ai aperçu une étoile filante alors j'ai fait un v?u. Je n'ai pas cru un instant qu'il allait se réaliser, essaya de se justifier Harry.  
  
_ Inutile de vous justifier. Une étoile filante est quelque chose de très rare et cela est encore plus rare que le v?u se réalise alors il faut en profiter ... Quoiqu'il en soit à première vue, il sera très difficile de vous ramener à votre époque. J'en toucherais un mot au professeur de divination mais je crois que dans ces cas-là, il est quasiment impossible de vous ramener chez vous. Mais rassurez-vous, nous trouverons un moyen : une potion, un sortilège..  
  
En attendant, vous serez réparti dans une maison, où vous y logerez dès demain. Mais tout d'abord, il faut absolument changer cette apparence.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore, satisfait, tendit une glace à Harry. Celui-ci s'examina et n'y retrouva pas le visage habituel : il n'avait non plus les cheveux noirs mais bruns, un teint plus bronzé, il ne possédait plus de lunettes et bien entendu ses yeux n'étaient plus vert émeraude mais marrons.  
  
« J'espère que votre nouvelle apparence vous plait. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon dans le miroir était lui. Pourtant la cicatrice au milieu du front, que Dumbledore avait essayé en vain d'effacer, lui confirmait que c'était bien lui.  
  
« Bon, votre nouveau nom sera Harry Hoffman. Vous venez directement d'Ulster d'où vous avez déménagé à cause des conflits religieux moldus. Pour le reste, inspirez-vous de votre propre vie. Je pense que vous comprenez que vous ne devez dévoiler à quiconque votre véritable identité. De même, vous ne devez en aucun cas essayer de changer votre passé, c'est à dire le présent actuel. C'est pourquoi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous jeter un sortilège très puissant.  
  
_ Un sortilège ? mais pourquoi ?  
  
_ Pour vous empêcher de dévoiler votre véritable identité ainsi que votre vraie vie. »  
  
Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette vers Harry et murmura :  
  
« Serva secretum ! »  
  
Harry prit le sortilège de plein fouet et face à la puissance d'un tel sort, se retrouva propulser contre le mur.  
  
Dumbledore s'empressa d'aller constater l'état de santé de Harry.  
  
« Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie où vous y resterez jusqu'à votre répartition, c'est à dire demain. Au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, bienvenue en 1976. »  
  
Et sur ce, il souleva le corps frêle du jeune homme et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dumbledore avait raconté l'histoire de Harry et le sortilège qu'il avait du lui jeter à Mme Pomfresh pour lui expliquer la raison de l'état de celui- ci.  
  
« Malgré tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée de lui avoir jeté ce sortilège ! Vous savez combien celui-ci peut-être dangereux !  
  
_ Croyez-moi si j'avais eu d'autre choix, je n'aurai pas jeté ce sort !Hélas, je n'en avais pas, soupira Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je vous l'ai envoyé ici : le sort a du l'étourdir légèrement. Je veux quand même que vous le guettiez jusque demain au cas où il serait sujet à d'éventuels signes...  
  
_ Bien évidemment que je veillerais sur lui ! Et s'il y a le moindre signe, vous en serez tout de suite informé.  
  
_ Merci Pompom, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sirius était le seul réveillé et s'en réjouissait. En effet, cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'il attendait cette occasion. Baguette à la main, il était face aux trois lits des autres Maraudeurs et un seau rempli d'eau se trouvait à cote de chaque lit.  
  
« Un sortilège très simple et facile à utiliser, chuchota-t-il. Wingardium Leviosa. »  
  
Les trois seaux se soulevèrent aussitôt et avancèrent dangereusement vers James, Rémus et Peter.  
  
Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Sirius et les seaux se renversèrent sur les trois jeunes hommes, les réveillant par la même occasion.  
  
Les réactions s'enchaînèrent : James et Rémus se réveillèrent en sursaut et crièrent tous deux en ch?ur : « Black, tu vas le payer ! » tandis que Peter s'écria : « C'est pas vrait, j'ai encore une fois fait pipi au lit ! »  
  
*********************************************  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs étaient à table bavardant gaiement bien que James et Rémus n'avaient pas pardonné à Sirius leur « réveil mouillé » lorsque Dumbledore réclama le silence.  
  
« J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer : nous allons recevoir un élève de dernière minute dirons-nous qui rentrera directement en sixième année, ayant déjà suivi des études en Irlande.   
  
_ Houa, un élève de dernière minute c'est vraiment rare ! s'exclama James.  
  
_ Vous croyiez qu'il sera dans quelle maison ? questionna Rémus  
  
_ Moi je m'en fous, à part si c'est Serpentard, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si on va devoir se retaper la chanson du choixpeau. » dit Sirius.  
  
Mme MacGonagall posa alors le choixpeau magique sur le tabouret puis celui- ci commença sa chanson.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! J'avais raison ! Ca fait 2 fois cette année qu'on le droit à sa chanson ! Je hais ce choixpeau ! soupira Sirius.  
  
_ N'empêche que c'est grâce à lui que tu es à Gryffondor, répliqua Rémus.  
  
_ N'importa quoi, je suis à Gryffondor avant tout pour mon sublime courage !  
  
_ Chut ! Taisez-vous un peu ! La chanson est bientôt finie ! » dit James.  
  
En effet, peu de temps plus tard, la chanson était terminée et Mme MacGonagall dit :  
  
« Hoffman, Harry.   
  
_ Tiens ! Tu t'es égaré dans le temps, toi ! Si j'en crois ce que je lis dans tes pensées, je t'ai déjà envoyé à Gryffondor, il n'y a donc aucune raison que cela change : GRYFFONDOR !  
  
*************************************** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : REWIEU 


	4. chapitre 4

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité ...( titre provisoire !! )  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais ça bon je pense que vous le savez !!Tout est à J.K Rowling !!!  
  
Je vous préviens cette fic prend en compte le tome 5 alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas la peine de la lire. Dans ce cas, patientez jusqu'au 3 décembre que le tome sorte en français. Et oui pour ce chapitre j'ai été vite à croire que l'inspiration vient toujours lorsqu'on doit faire des devoirs !!!  
  
Cc johnson : et les allusions ne font que commencer !!  
  
Pimousse fraise : voici la suite !!  
  
Titou : voici le chapitre 4 ! Tu vas retrouver Rémus dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité !!  
  
Bon voici le chapitre 4. !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Harry, satisfait mais pas étonné le moins du monde, s'avança donc en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à la seule place libre, c'est à dire à cote de James, Lily lui sauta dessus et commença à dire d'une seule traite :  
  
« Salut, je suis Lily Evans. Comme je suis préfète, si tu as une question à poser, n'hésites pas à me le demander. Je me chargerais de te fournir un emploi du temps le plus vite possible.. »  
  
Elle parla ainsi pendant au moins 5 minutes. Harry eut un léger sourire en pensant qu'Hermione aurait agi de la même façon. Elles étaient toutes deux aussi studieuses l'une que l'autre ( au moins Lily avait l'air studieuse ! )  
  
Lorsque Lily eut enfin fini son long discours, Harry put enfin s'asseoir aux cotés de James et d'une autre jeune fille.  
  
« Fais pas trop attention à Lily. Elle est toujours comme ça. Au moins elle a été sympa elle t'a fait la version 'courte' de son discours. Elle adore tout que tout soit fait 'dans les règles', se moqua Sirius. Donc ton nom c'est Harry Hoffman, c'est ça ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça. Ca lui faisait décidément bizarre de parler avec Sirius alors que celui-ci était mort quelques mois plus tôt..enfin quelques années plus tard ..  
  
« Moi, c'est Sirius Black, continua celui-ci n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de Harry. Lui ( et il désigna l'individu situé en face de lui ) c'est Peter Pettigrow.  
  
_ Salut, dit celui-ci. »  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
  
« Lui, à cote de moi, c'est l'autre préfet, cependant beaucoup plus détendu qu'Evans.  
  
_ Black, je t'ai entendu, lui fit remarquer Lily interrompant une conversation avec ses amies.  
  
_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est sensé me faire ? Au moins ça prouve que t'as une bonne ouie ! En plus c'est pas un secret d'Etat que t'es trop sérieuse !  
  
_ Merci mais je te retourne le compliment : ce n'est pas non plus un secret d'Etat que tu es débile ! »  
  
Sirius serra les poings mais ne répondit pas et continua les présentations.  
  
« Bon où j'en étais ? AH oui ! Donc l'autre préfet c'est Rémus Lupin, dit- il en le montrant. Ensuite voici James Potter. Puis la fille en face de toi. »  
  
Harry l'examina rapidement : elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux bleus ainsi qu'un magnifique sourire.  
  
« C'est Annie Smith, la ...  
  
_ Petite amie de Rémus, l'interrompit-elle.  
  
_ Hein ? Depuis quand ? » dirent-ils tous en ch?ur excepté bien sur Annie, Rémus et Harry.  
  
Annie et Rémus devinrent alors tout rouges comme des tomates.  
  
« Depuis hier, avoua Rémus d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
_ Hé mais t'aurais quand même pu nous le dire, non ? demanda James.  
  
_ Disons que je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion, je voulais vous le dire ce matin mais ..., dit-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Sirius.  
  
_ Hé ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis c'est pas si grave que ça puisque maintenant on est au courant ! se défendit celui-ci.  
  
_ Pourquoi?que s'est-il passé ce matin ? demanda Annie.  
  
Rémus lui raconta alors leur 'réveil mouillé'.  
  
Les filles jetèrent un regard à Sirius puis avec Harry, elles rirent de bon c?ur.  
  
Ensuite Sirius revint à la charge avec ses présentations :  
  
« Donc là Annie Smith, la jumelle de Aline Smith et inversement, dit Sirius en appuyant sur le mot jumelle et en regardant Annie qui rougit. Puis à cote de toi, c'est Ashley Jefferson. »  
  
Harry la détailla : elle avait des yeux noirs très profonds et des cheveux de la même couleur. Il n'eut guère le temps de l'examiner plus attentivement car Sirius reprenait déjà la parole :  
  
« Et puis voici notre charmante préfète dont tu as déjà fait la connaissance, Lily Evans. Et enfin la meilleure pour la fin, une beauté remarquable et en plus elle a le sens de l'humour, elle, une perle rare vous l'avez bien remarqué, j'ai nommé Ambre Jones ! »  
  
Celle qui semblait susciter tant d'admiration chez Sirius était vraiment charmante, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleu-vert, brillant de malice.  
  
« Merci Sirius, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'égaler surtout au niveau des blagues, dit Ambre d'un ton modeste.  
  
_ Je n'en suis pas si sur ! répliqua Ashley.  
  
_ Sinon comment était ton ancienne école ? en Irlande, je crois ? demanda James.  
  
_ Heu ... Elle était plutôt bien mais celle-ci a l'air beaucoup mieux !  
  
_ C'est sur ! Aucune école ne peut égaler Poudlard !  
  
_ Sirius, arrête d'être prétentieux ! C'est vrai, d'où tu sors ça ? Certainement pas de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Non plutôt de ce pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse, James reçut une serviette en pleine figure. Tandis que James et Sirius continuèrent de se chamailler, Annie et Rémus nommèrent à Harry tous les profs ainsi que leur matière respective :  
  
« Là, c'est la prof de vol, Mme Bibine. Elle est plutôt sympa mais n'enseigne le vol qu'aux premières années. Sinon elle arbitre les matchs de quidditch, commença Rémus.  
  
_ Le petit homme juste à coté c'est Mr Flitwick, le prof de sortilège. Je le trouve drôle et sympa, continua Annie.  
  
_ Le fantôme à coté, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, c'est bien un prof. Il enseigne l'histoire de la magie et se nomme Mr Binns. A ce qu'on raconte, un jour, il s'est endormi et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il était devenu un fantôme et continue depuis à faire ses cours, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.  
  
_ La femme à coté de Dumbledore est la directrice adjointe. C'est Mme MacGonagall et enseigne aussi la métamorphose. Elle est plutôt sévère mais toutefois juste contrairement à d'autres profs.  
  
_ Justement quand on parle du loup ! Là c'est Mr Delattre, le prof de potions. Alors lui il vaut mieux pas le contrarier, sinon tu l'as sur le dos toute l'année. Crois-moi, Peter en a fait l'expérience ! Au fait tu fais quoi comme options ?  
  
_ Divination !, répondit Harry avec une grimace.  
  
_ C'est une idée ou t'a pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement cette matière ? sourit Annie.  
  
_ C'est pas une idée, notre prof en Ulster Mme D'Hulster était vraiment horrible et terriblement incompétente. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire de fausses prédictions.  
  
_ Ben dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé. A croire que tous les profs de divination sont complètement fous ! Notre prof s'appelle Mme Vialle et je peux te dire qu'elle est HORRIBLE. Elle donne des prédictions grâce aux positions des planètes à faire toutes les semaines ! En plus elle ramasse seulement trois copies sur toute la classe ! s'exclama Rémus, puis il regarda aux alentours et ne voyant personne baissa la voix. Nous ce que l'on fait, c'est qu'une personne sur nous 4 effectue le devoir, et ensuite on multiplie le devoir par 4 grâce au simple et efficace sortilège de multiplication. Et non seulement en plus d'être folle, Vialle est aveugle car elle n'a jamais rien remarqué !  
  
_ Alors comme ça on ne fait pas correctement ses devoirs ! plaisanta Annie. Moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Vialle : je ne fais pas de divination, je fais arithmancie. Et la prof aux coté de Mme Vialle, c'est Mme Chourave, la prof de botanique. Je peux te dire sans me tromper que c'est la prof la plus normale de Poudlard.  
  
_ Puis le dernier prof et le meilleur : Mr Mével, le prof de DCFM. Enfin, on peut pas t'en dire plus sur lui sauf qu'il a l'air vraiment sympa. En effet il vient tout juste d'arriver cette année et partira certainement en fin d'année (ou avant ) comme tous les profs de DCFM.  
  
_ Bon lorsque vous aurez fini d'endormir Harry, on pourra peut-être aller en cours d'histoire rejoindre notre cher et adoré professeur Binns, ironisa James.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Après une longue journée de cours, les cinq filles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur dortoir où elles discutaient de tout et de rien.  
  
« Ambre, tu n'aurais pas communiquer ta blague de 'réveil mouillé', que soit dit en passant tu nous as faite il y a 4 jours, à Sirius quand même ? Parce que si vous commencez à vous échanger des idées de blagues, alors bonjour la catastrophe !  
  
_ A ce que je vois tu ne m'a toujours pas pardonné ton 'réveil mouillé', Lily. Mais je te rassure je ne communique pas mes farces à Sirius.  
  
_ C'est étrange quand même ! Peut-être que Sirius a le même livre de farces que toi ?  
  
_ Je ne pêche pas mes blagues dans des LIVRES ! s'exclama Ambre, vexée.  
  
_ Ok je m'excuse ! C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil.  
  
_ C'est bon...Sinon qu'est ce que vous pensez du nouveau ? demanda Ambre.  
  
_ Il a l'air plutôt sérieux, dit Lily.  
  
_ Et surtout sympa ! »dirent Annie et Aline en même temps.  
  
Les trois autres filles se tournèrent vers elles agacées.  
  
« Vous pouvez pas arrêter ? dit Ambre.  
  
_ Arrêter quoi ? demandèrent Annie et Aline.  
  
_ Ca. De toujours dire la même chose en même temps, expliqua Ashley.  
  
_ Mais c'est elle qui dit la même chose que moi », se justifièrent- elles.  
  
Lily, Ambre et Ashley levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que les jumelles ne sachant toujours pas qui disait la même chose que l'autre décidèrent de régler cela avec une bataille..d'oreillers.  
  
« Et toi qu'est ce que t'en pense du nouveau ? demanda Lily à Ashley.  
  
_ Je sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il est étrange et le fait qu'il ment ne penche pas en sa faveur.  
  
_ Qu'il ment ? questionnèrent les jumelles qui avaient tout de suite arrêté leur bataille en entendant qu'Ashley donnait son avis sur Harry. A propos de quoi ?  
  
_ Pour sa vie personnelle je n'en sais trop rien, étant donné qu'il ne s'est pas trop étalé sur le sujet mais je suis sure d'une chose : son nom n'est pas Harry Hoffman.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Les 4 maraudeurs étaient les seules personnes encore présentes dans la Salle Commune. Ils bavardaient tranquillement assis dans leur fauteuil.  
  
« Rémus, Annie est au courant pour ta ..., demanda Sirius.  
  
_ Non et pour le moment je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Je l'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas la perdre.  
  
_ Conseil d'ami Rémus, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par toi plutôt que par hasard.  
  
_ Je sais que tu as raison James, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction : vous savez lorsque ma famille a appris que j'étais devenu un loup-garou, ils m'ont tous tourné le dos , sauf ma mère. Et je n'ai pas envie que cela se produise avec Annie.  
  
_ Alors dans ce cas- là aborde le sujet sans forcément dire que tu en es un : glisse cela dans la conversation et vois sa réaction, lui conseilla Sirius.  
  
_ Et puis si elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi, elle ne te rejettera pas parce que tu es un loup-garou, lui dit Peter  
  
_ Oui je vais faire comme ça ! Vous etes vraiment les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu !  
  
_ Normal, on est les meilleurs !  
  
_ Et toi Sirius c'est quand que tu sors avec Ambre ?  
  
_ J'ai le temps ! Je suis pas pressé !  
  
_ Ouais dis plutôt que t'as peur de te prendre un râteau ! se moqua James.  
  
_ Alors toi tu peux parler avec Lily ! »  
  
S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller qui dura bien une demi-heure, puis ils allèrent se coucher !  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry s'était réfugié dans le dortoir avant les maraudeurs pour pouvoir réfléchir à sa première journée.  
  
Qu'allait-il leur dire lorsqu'ils lui demanderaient la raison de sa présence en Angleterre ? Ils allaient à coup sur de plus tarder à lui poser cette question.  
  
Devait-il inventer une histoire basée sur sa propre vie ? Quelque chose du genre qu'il vivait chez sa tante et son oncle et que ceux-ci avaient déménagé en Angleterre ?  
  
Il sourit, chose qu'il avait rarement fait dans son présent depuis la mort de Sirius, en pensant à la journée extraordinaire qu'il avait passé. Les maraudeurs étaient vraiment la compagnie la plus agréable qu'il aurait pu espérer, mis à part Peter.  
  
Revoir Sirius était vraiment une chose super, voir pour la première fois son père et sa mère était tout simplement fabuleux, même si eux ne savaient pas sa véritable identité. Et voir Rémus insouciant et heureux au milieu de ses amis, lui faisait aussi du bien.  
  
Cependant quelque chose le tracassait : cette jeune fille, Ashley Jefferson, était vraiment bizarre. Elle était entourée d'amis souriants et heureux, pourtant, elle semblait quand même triste, comme si elle savait ce que l'avenir réservait à ses amis.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé : mettez moi une rewieu !!! Au fait si dans les profs vous reconnaissez des profs que vous connaissez si le nom ne correspond pas ce n'est que pure hasard mais si le nom correspond c'est que ce sont les memes !!  
  
Prochain chapitre pendant les vacances certainement !! 


	5. chapitre 5

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité ...( titre provisoire !! )  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient mais ça bon je pense que vous le savez !!Tout est à J.K Rowling !!!  
  
Je suis légèrement en retard ( ok plus que légèrement en fait je voulais le mettre en ligne le jour des vacances ! mais j'ai pas pu ! ). Je vais essayer de me trouver des excuses : je suis surchargée de travail meme si on est en vacances j'ai passé pas mal de temps à la piscine et un peu au ciné ( c'est vrai c'est les vacances il faut aussi que je me détende ! ) en plus je suis obligée d'attendre que mon père n'est pas là pour aller sur l'ordi (ce qui est très rare !) Eh oui pour ceux qui connaissent j'ai le tempo et depuis le début des vacances on est en blanc( ça veut dire qu'on paie plus cher l'éléctricité ! alors mes parents radins ne veulent pas que j'aille sur l'ordi !)  
  
Voilà je croie que c'est tout pour les excuses ! ah s ne dernière : j'ai eu un mal fou à faire les cours ( en plus ils sont pas supers ! )  
  
Bon maintenant les réponses aux rewieus :  
  
Titou : je te remercie encore pour les compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et je m'excuse pour le retard et aussi pour le fait que je n'ai pas pu continuer à lire ta fic ( pour toutes les raisons énoncés ci dessus. )  
  
Cc johnson : alors ces dents ca s'est bien passé !! Continue à lire ma fic ( sinon je te torture à mort !!! ) et mets vite ta fic sur fanfiction ! Au fait tu remarqueras que dans ce chapitre il n'y a aucune allusion ! en fait j'en avais un peu marre de penser à toi et aux allusions ! lol !  
  
Fumsec : voici la suite ! et désolé elle mit un peu de temps à venir !  
  
Didie.m : merci ! voici la suite !  
  
Pimousse fraise : comment penses tu qu'il aurait réagi ! ça m'interresse ! Bien sur je ne pourrais pas changer les chapitres précédents mais pour la suite ça pourrait etre utile ! Voici la suite !  
  
Et maintenant la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et soulèvera pleins de questions dans votre tete !  
  
Chapitre 5.  
  
Sirius se leva le premier comme à son habitude pour préparer sa nouvelle blague qui promettait d'être géniale. Il était à peine 5h30 mais peu lui importait car cette blague nécessitait du temps pour la mettre en place.  
  
Il ouvrit le coffre où il avait placé tous les ustensiles utiles à sa farce. Dans ce coffre, on pouvait trouver des cordes, plusieurs pots de miel et surtout plusieurs seaux...  
  
Il avait réussi à tout faire tenir dans ce coffre grâce à un simple sort de réduction. Il commença alors à tout sortir le plus silencieusement possible et disposa le matériel.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Environ ¾ d'heure plus tard, Sirius contempla son chef-d'?uvre, satisfait. Il avait découpé au-dessus des lits de ses amis le tissu permettant ainsi le passage du miel qui à coup sur de couler sur les jolis visages de ses chers camarades.  
  
Puis voyant qu'il disposait encore d'un peu de temps avant que le spectacle commence, il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune où il n'y avait personne excepté ..  
  
« Ambre ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
_ Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Pour ton information, j'attends patiemment que les filles se lèvent pour voir l'étendue des dégâts ! Et toi ?  
  
_ Exactement la même chose ! Elle consiste en quoi ta blague ?  
  
_ Elles vont juste avoir un liquide visqueux dans les pieds lorsqu'elles vont se lever. Elles auront ensuite ce même mélange de la tête aux pieds et puis des plumes vont accidentellement tomber du plafond et la suite je te laisse imaginer : cris horrifiés et tout le tralala .. Et c'est quoi ta blague ?  
  
_ Moi ils vont juste recevoir plein de miel alors qu'ils seront encore au lit !  
  
_ Juste ? Quand ils seront encore au lit ? C'est pas vrai t'a osé découpé le tissu au-dessus de leur lit ? questionna Ambre en souriant pensant déjà à la tête que les maraudeurs et Harry allaient faire.  
  
_ oui mais ensuite un petit sortilège et ni vu ni connu ... enfin presque !  
  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir admirer le spectacle.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sirius rentra dans le dortoir et constata avec plaisir que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il patienta quelques instants en se disant que le spectacle en vaudrait sûrement le coup.  
  
Bientôt, James se réveilla. Sirius se mit alors sur le coté pour éviter que son ami le voie.  
  
Alors que James allait sortir de son lit, toujours légèrement endormi, il reçut un seau entier avec du miel sur la figure et s'écria : « Sirius tu vas me le payer ! »  
  
Ce cri eut pour seul effet de réveiller tous les autres qui reçurent eux aussi le seau rempli de miel sur la figure et s'énervèrent tout autant que James.  
  
Entre temps Sirius, sentant arriver son heure, s'était réfugié dans la salle de bains, attendant que ses camarades fous de colère viennent le chercher et l'accuser, ce qui ne tarda pas.  
  
« Ah qu'est ce qui vous aient arrivé ? Comment ça se fait que vous etes tous recouverts d'une substance bizarre ? demanda Sirius un sourire qui se voulait innocent mais qui était plutôt crispé.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bains ? demanda Rémus d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
_ Ce qu'on fait habituellement dans une salle de bains, c'est à dire prendre une douche.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Alors comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas les cheveux mouillés ? demanda James.  
  
_ Très simple : je les aie séchés grâce à un sortilège.  
  
_ Mais comment expliques-tu le fait qu'aucune serviette ne soit mouillée ? questionna Harry.  
  
_ Euh.. je l'ai aussi séchée ! Oui je me suis dit que les elfes avaient déjà beaucoup de travail comme ça alors un petit coup de pouce, c'est pas inutile !  
  
_ Sirius depuis quand te soucies tu du bien-être des elfes ? Vraiment tu penses vraiment à toutes les réponses !  
  
_ C'est bizarre que tu parles de penser ! Là justement je pense à mon estomac alors si vous pouviez me laisser passer ...  
  
_ Mais c'est drôle, on ne te croie pas du tout »continua Rémus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Sirius venait de dire.  
  
A cet instant, James, Rémus, Harry et Peter se jetèrent sur Sirius et lui étalèrent autant de miel qu'ils le purent. Sirius se retrouva donc bientôt avec plus de miel que ses amis.  
  
Puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire, y compris Sirius :  
  
« J'avoue que cette fois je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une blague, dit James  
  
_ Faut dire que le coup du miel était pas mal ! Mais vous devriez savoir l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé pour tout disposer !  
  
_ Que ça te serve de leçon » dit James bien qu'il sache pertinemment que rien ne servirait de leçon à Sirius.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ambre attendait patiemment que les filles se lèvent.  
  
« C'est quoi ta blague aujourd'hui ? demanda Ashley.  
  
_ T'es réveillée ? Et pourquoi tu parles de blagues ? Moi je suis innocente comme un ange : tu dois donc te tromper de coupable.  
  
_ Mais bien sur ! Ca fait 10 minutes que je suis levée et tu n'as pas bougé depuis : t'a du donc obligatoirement faire une blague.  
  
_ Ok j'enlève le dispositif de celui de ton lit si tu promets de ne rien dire aux autres.  
  
_ Marché conclu. »  
  
Ambre enleva donc alors le dispositif de la blague du lit d'Ashley et ensuite sa patience prenant fin, elle cria :  
  
« Allez tout le monde debout ! »  
  
Annie, Aline et Lily se réveillèrent et poussèrent des soupirs mais se levèrent finalement. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement. Les filles s'étant levées se mirent toutes à hurler car elles avaient mis les pieds dans une substance collante. Puis elles furent recouvertes de la tête au pied de cette substance grâce à un seau au-dessus de leur tête qui s'était renversé.  
  
A ce moment précis Ambre jeta un sort et des plumes tombèrent du plafond pour se coller à Lily, Annie et Aline.  
  
Le spectacle étant fini, Ambre décida de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Alors qu'Ambre pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que les maraudeurs et Harry y étaient déjà.  
  
Elle s'avança donc vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à cote de Sirius.  
  
« Alors comment s'est passé ta blague ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Attends, elle était au courant ? questionna James.  
  
_ Oui je l'ai vue ce matin en attendant que vous vous réveilliez. Elle s'est passée à merveille à part le fait qu'elle se soit retournée contre moi »  
  
Il lui raconta alors en détail ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut fini Ambre éclata de rire.  
  
« Désolé mais ça devait être trop drôle !  
  
La mienne s'est aussi bien passé mais je pense qu'on va bientôt entendre Lily et Annie crier dans toute la salle. Mais ça en valait vraiment le coup ! Pourtant j'ai préféré m'en aller dès que la blague était finie. Je ne tenais pas à être tuée sur place ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Sinon on a quoi comme cours là ?  
  
_ Potions, grimaça Sirius.  
  
_ AMBRE JONES !  
  
_ Qu'est ce que je disais !dit-elle en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as encore une fois fait ?  
  
_ Attends tu m'as bien vue, Lily ! Je ne peux pas être coupable, c'est vrai je suis le parfait ange envoyé par Dieu lui-même. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Lily éclata de rire.  
  
« Alors là, on peut dire que tu t'es surpassée pour cette blague. On aurait dit des oiseaux avec nos plumes.  
  
_ Lily ? Ca va bien ? Tu ne m'étrangles pas ? Tu ne cries pas ? Tu es sure que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?  
  
_ Je t'assure je vais bien. C'est juste que ta blague était vraiment drôle !dit-elle en rigolant. Et toi t'es sur que ça va ? Tu n'as pas ton habituelle bonne humeur qui suit tes blagues. C'est peut-être le fait qu'on ait potions ensuite ?  
  
_ Mince ! J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir de potions ! J'y vais  
  
_ Dépêche toi, il te reste exactement 17 minutes, pour le faire. »  
  
Ambre fila donc en vitesse à la Bibliothèque faire son devoir !  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
« JONES ! 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir rendu un travail bâclé ! »  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand enlevait-on des points pour des devoirs ? IL pensait savoir qui Rogue avait pris pour modèle. En effet Delattre semblait lui aussi favoriser les Serpentard et enlevait à tout bout de champ des points aux Gryffondor. De plus il était constamment sur le dos d'Ambre ce qui semblait particulièrement déplaire à Sirius.  
  
Cependant celle-ci lui rendait bien. En effet dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ou encore aidé de Sirius, elle jetait de bombamousses dans les chaudrons des Serpentard.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu déménagé en Angleterre ? Je veux dire il y a des endroits plus surs non ? »  
  
C'était James qui avait posé cette question. En effet Harry était assis juste à coté de lui.  
  
« Euh en fait..  
  
_ Hoffman, Potter, 20points en moins pour bavardage intempestif !  
  
_ Quelle peau de vache celui-là ! »  
  
Harry sourit à cette remarque. Décidément ce professeur de potions ressemblait beaucoup ç Rogue.  
  
****************************************  
  
Un heure plus tard, les Gryffondors étaient en cours de divination. Bien qu'ils aient survécu au cours de potions, il étai peu probable qu'ils survivent au cours de divination !  
  
Le seul avantage de ce cours était que la prof, vue son age, était légèrement sourds si bien qu'ils pouvaient discuter sans risquer de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.  
  
James en profita donc pour reposer sa question à Harry.  
  
« En fait, mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé de vivre en Angleterre et vu qu'ils sont ma seule famille restante, j'ai du les suivre.  
  
_ Et comment ça se fait qu'ils sont ta seule famille ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Entre temps, il s'était retourné et comme maintenant tous les maraudeurs , s'était joint à la conversation en prétextant que Vialle n'était pas seulement sourde mais aussi aveugle.  
  
James lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas fallu poser cette question.  
  
Cependant Harry répondit tout de même.  
  
« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais juste 1 an. J'ai été alors confié à mon oncle et ma tante. »  
  
Sirius murmura un vague 'désolé' et préféra ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à savoir comment ils étaient morts, sachant qu'elle était bien trop indiscrète.  
  
Un silence plana alors. Ce fut le seul moment qu'ils entendirent la prof parler de devoirs et de cartes de tarot ( décidément ces cartes poursuivaient Harry ! )  
  
« Je me demande si Vialle est vraiment aveugle ou si elle n'en a rien à faire que personne ne l'écoute !  
  
_ Peut-être les deux, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Ouais. En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'une fois on a essayé de l'écouter un cours entier mais on n'a pas réussi. On est devenu fous avant la fin et Peter se serait même jeté par la fenêtre si on ne l'avait pas empêché », dit Rémus en souriant légèrement.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela aurait été super si Peter avait réussi à se suicider.  
  
********************************************************  
  
En début d'après-midi, les Gryffondors avaient défense contre les forces du mal ( DFCM ) avec Mr Mével.  
  
Le professeur prit la parole :  
  
« Vous n'etes pas sans ignorer que j'enseigne les défense contre les forces du mal. En tout cas, ceux qui l'ignorent feraient bien de se réveiller, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Une partie importante de DFCM est le duel et notamment ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui, les réflexes qui nous permettent d'éviter un sort. »  
  
Il leur dirent signe de lever ce que les élèves firent, puis d'un coup de baguette il enleva les tables et les chaises.  
  
« Bon vous allez vous mettre par binômes e travailler ces réflexes. L'un jettera le sort tandis que l'autre l'évitera. Je vous laisse choisir avec qui vous voulez aller ! »  
  
Rémus alla évidemment avec Annie. Sirius se mit avec James. Harry, à son plus grand désespoir se retrouva avec Peter. Ambre et Aline décidèrent de faire partenaire tout comme Lily et Ashley.  
  
Harry lança alors une série de sorts à Peter qui ne réussit pas à les éviter. Tout compte fait ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible d'être avec Peter.  
  
Il lança un vague 'finite incantatem' et recommença une série de sortilèges.  
  
Tout en continuant de jeter des sorts, il examina les résultats des autres. Annie et Rémus semblaient bien s'amuser. Ils ne cessaient de rire si bien que Rémus évitait rarement les sortilèges, étant beaucoup trop occupé à rire.  
  
James lançait énormément de sortilèges en même temps si bien que Sirius devait sans cesse bouger pour les éviter mais cependant il arrivait toujours à les éviter.  
  
Ambre et Aline ne semblaient pas respecter toutes les règles du duel. Elles se lançaient chacune leur tour un sortilège et prenaient un malin plaisir à se servir de leurs baguettes comme d'un pistolet.  
  
Lily était comme à son habitude sérieuse et lançait scrupuleusement les sortilèges les uns après les autres. Elle essayait de lancer les sortilèges au moment le plus inattendu. Pourtant malgré les efforts de Lily, Ashley réussissait toujours à les éviter. Comme si ...  
  
Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de son calvaire avec Peter.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Celui-ci s'étaient parfaitement intégré aux maraudeurs et s'entendait superbement bien avec les filles.  
  
C'était le week-end et une sortie était prévue l'après-midi à Pré au lard.  
  
« C'est cool qu'on va à Pré au lard, Harry, on va pourvoir te montrer les supers magasins de farces et attrapes mais aussi de bonbons !  
  
_ Et tu as déjà goûté les Bierreaubeurres ? »  
  
Harry rigola.  
  
« Bien sur ! L'Irlande ce n'est pas si loin que ça !  
  
_ Ca va être super ! Une sortie juste entre garçons ! Tu promets, Rémus ?  
  
_ Pour la centième fois, oui ! Annie reste avec Lily, Ashley, Ambre et les jumelles.  
  
_ Bon ça vous dirait une petite blague sur les Serpentards ?  
  
_ Sirius tu nous embetes avec tes blagues, couina Peter.  
  
_ Ok ok, c'était juste une idée, dit Sirius légèrement vexé. Dites je suis aussi lourd que ça ? »  
  
Un coup d'?il à ses amis lui suffit comme réponse.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Les filles se promenaient dans Pré au Lard et discutaient. Soudain Aline attira Annie et celles-ci s'éloignèrent un peu de groupe.  
  
« Annie, tu sais que tu es ma s?ur adorée !  
  
_ Je suis surtout ta seule s?ur.  
  
_ Oui c'est vrai mais cela n'empêche pas que je te trouve super, gentille, attentionnée ..  
  
_ Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
_ Ok, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire des supers farces grâce..  
  
_ Hors de question ! Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?  
  
_ Pour tes pouvoirs ! C'est vrai, on pourrait être..  
  
_ Mes pouvoirs ? Attends Aline, tu délires, tu sais aussi bien que moi la règle numéro 1 ! En plus, tu ne devrais même pas en parler ! Imagine qu'un partisan de Voldemort soit caché près d'ici, il aurait pu tout entendre ! A l'avenir réfléchis avant de parler ! Et pas un mot aux fille ! »  
  
Et sur ce, Annie s'éloigna d'Aline, laissant celle-ci ébahi.  
  
« Vraiment têtue celle-là ! »  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolé encore pour le retard !  
  
Maintenant mettez une rewieu !  
  
Et si je ne publie plus de chapitres avant ( ce qui est plus que probable ) :  
  
BONNE RENTREE ( beurk !! ) 


	6. chapitre 6

Quand les désirs deviennent réalité...  
  
Disclaimer : pour ceux qui aurait raté pas mal d'épisodes de la vie actuelle ( des fois qu'il y a des égarés dans le temps !! lol ) tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à J.K.Rowling , sauf Ashley Jefferson, Ambre Jones, Annie et Aline Smith.  
  
Réponses aux rewieus :  
  
CC Johnson : merci ! et tu remarqueras qu'il n'y aucune allusion dans ce chapitre non plus ! ( d'ailleurs je crois pas que j'en mettrai d'autres ! ça m'énerve de penser à toi quand j'écris ma fic !lol !)  
  
celine.s : bien que ça m'étonnerait que tu la voies, je te répond quand meme ! Je suis désolé que tu n'ai plus Internet ( ça doit etre horrible ! je n'ose imaginer comment je ferai moi ! )  
  
didie.m : alors je te dis que si tu trouves les pouvoirs d'Annie, t'as trouvé une partie de l'intrigue ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dire ce que c'était ? Non je préfère vous laisser dans le suspense un peu ( suspense avec un e comme en anglais !! laisse tomber c'est juste ma prof de francais qui dit suspens !! )  
  
Titou tur Lupin : ça fait drole que tu ai changé se pseudo ( Titou c'était plus court ! je sais je suis légèrement fainéante !! ) Mais c'est vrai que comme ça on voit que tu adores Lupin que j'adore aussi !! Au fait je voulais te dire que tu as fait une petite faute : c'est pas Aline qui a des pouvoirs c'est sa s?ur Annie, tu sais celle qui sort avec Rémus...Sinon dépeche toi de poster le nouveau chapitre du quatrième élément.  
  
Un petit mot : voilà je voulais vous souhaiter à tous une bonne rentrée ( je sais elle ne peut que etre mauvaise puisque c'est une rentrée d'école ) et voilà un petit cadeau de rentrée de ma part ( en fait je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster aujourd'hui mais comme je l'avais fini et qu'il me plaisait assez bien je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? )  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Noël approchait à grands pas. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait Poudlard et son parc. Au plus grand plaisir des étudiants, les vacances commençaient dans une semaine et le bal qui célébrait le début des vacances était dans une semaine et demi.  
  
La grande Salle, comme à tous les petits déjeuners, grouillait de monde.  
  
« Alors vous allez avec qui au bal ? demanda Rémus.  
  
_ Moi, j'y vais avec une Poufsouffle, April Thompson », répondit Peter tout fier. En effet c'était la première fois que quelqu'un acceptait d'y aller avec lui.  
  
« Et toi Sirius ?  
  
_ Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
_ Tu vas avec qui au bal ?  
  
_ Au bal ? Quel bal ?  
  
_ Le bal de Noël qui a lieu dans une semaine et demi ! répondit patiemment Rémus  
  
_ Le bal de Noël ? Dans une semaine et demi ? Ah non j'avais carrément oublié ! Ambre ! » appela Sirius.  
  
Celle-ci interrompit sa conversation avec ses amies et se retourna.  
  
« Oui ?  
  
_ Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?  
  
_ Bien sur ! »répondit Ambre le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Et puis chacun retourna à sa conversation.  
  
« Voilà, t'a ta réponse, Rémus !  
  
_ N'empêche que si je n'étais pas là, comment aurais-tu fait ? plaisanta Rémus.  
  
_ Très drôle !  
  
_ Et toi James ? ouhou James ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que personne ne m'écoute !  
  
_ Désolé Rémus ! J'étais dans la Lune !  
  
_ Et c'était beau ?  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Ben la Lune !  
  
_ Ah oui ! répondit James les yeux toujours dans le vide.  
  
_ Je parie que la Lune a un air de ressemblance avec Lily, n'est ce pas James ? » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
A cette remarque, James poussa la langue à Sirius en marmonnant un vague 'très drôle !'  
  
« Je répète encore une fois ma question : avec qui vas tu au bal , James ? répéta Rémus.  
  
_ Avec personne. Enfin j'aimerais bien y aller avec Lily ( en se tournant vers Sirius ) et arrête !  
  
_ Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Alors vraiment tu me vexes !  
  
_ Enfin Lily ne voudra jamais ! Elle me déteste !  
  
_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !Et puis essaie d'être plus gentil et aimable avec elle. Ca fonctionnera peut-être, lui conseilla Harry.  
  
_ Et toi ? demanda Rémus en souriant.  
  
_ Moi ? personne et puis d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas bien danser !  
  
_ Ah oui ? Excuse bidon, déclara Sirius. Et puis je suis sur que tu adorerait y aller avec Ashley !  
  
_ Mais non !  
  
_ Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?  
  
_ Je rougis vraiment ?  
  
_ Plus rouge que toi, tu meurs ! plaisanta James. Et puis je te retourne ton conseil : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
_ Et toi Rémus tu y vas avec Annie ? demanda Harry détournant ainsi subtilement la conversation.  
  
_ Oui mais je dois d'abord lui parler d'un sujet important ! »  
  
Tous les maraudeurs mais aussi Harry comprirent de quoi il voulait parler : sa lycanthropie.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Alors que les Maraudeurs déposaient leurs affaires au dortoir et ensuite partaient manger, Rémus attendit patiemment Annie devant la porte du dortoir des filles. Heureusement, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.  
  
« Euh, Annie, je peux te parler ?  
  
_ Ici ? tout de suite ?  
  
_ Oui c'est très important.  
  
_ Ok  
  
_ Voilà je voulais te le dire bien avant mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'espère que tu vas bien le prendre. Je suis un ... loup-garou.  
  
_ Oh Rémus ! Je suis tellement contente que tu me le dises enfin ! dit Annie en s'avançant vers Rémus pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
_ Euh je suis désolée, murmura une Lily toute rouge.  
  
_ Lily ? s'étonna Rémus. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Enfin ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça.  
  
« Alors tu sais maintenant que . ?  
  
_ Oui mais je te rassure, ça fait longtemps qu'on le sait.  
  
_ On ?  
  
_ Oui j'en venais, dit Annie. Lily, Ambre, Ashley, Aline et moi ont été déjà au courant.  
  
_ Vous étiez déjà au courant ?  
  
_ Faut dire, expliqua Lily, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas très doué pour garder un secret, comparé à .. »  
  
Lily s'interrompit en voyant les yeux furibonds d'Annie et comprit qu'elle avait failli faire une gaffe.  
  
« Comparé à qui ? questionna Rémus.  
  
_ Euh ... à moi, répondit Lily.  
  
_ A toi ? Tu as un secret ? C'est quoi, enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret ?  
  
_ Mon secret c'est ....que j'aie pas de secrets ! »  
  
Rémus haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Et si on allait manger ? proposa Annie.  
  
_ Oui c'est une bonne idée » dit Rémus.  
  
Et alors que Rémus était devant elles et ne leur prêtait pas attention, Annie murmura à Lily :  
  
« La prochaine fois, fais plus attention ! T'as failli griller .  
  
_ Chut ! Je sais, je sais ! Désolé.  
  
_ C'est pas grave ! L'important c'est que tu ne l'as pas dit ! »  
  
*************************************************************  
  
« Ashley, je peux te parler quelques instants ? »demanda Harry.  
  
Ils sortaient juste du cours d'enchantements et devaient ensuite se rendre en cours de botanique.  
  
« Bien sur ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Voilà je me demandais si tu ... si tu voulais bien venir avec moi au bal ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.  
  
En effet depuis son arrivée ici, il était vraiment attirée par cette mystérieuse fille prénommée Ashley. C'était un sentiment vraiment très fort, beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Cho. Et il avait l'impression que ce sentiment était réciproque.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je ne peux pas.  
  
_ Ah ! dit celui-ci déçu. Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ? »  
  
Ashley hésita puis finit par dire :  
  
« Non.  
  
_ Alors tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ?  
  
_ ... Je ne veux pas. Désolé. » Puis elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible.  
  
A ces mots, Harry reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le c?ur. Il s'accola contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Alors Ashley ne l'aimait pas ? Il s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne : ce qu'il ressentait pour Ashley n'était donc pas réciproque...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ashley laissa tomber ses affaires de cours par terre et courut. Elle courut et courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ainsi Harry l'aimait. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant d'amour dans les yeux de quelqu'un.  
  
Pourtant elle refusait de voir la vérité en face : elle aussi l'aimait.  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Il y a pleins de garçons à Poudlard alors pourquoi lui ? En plus il ment sur tout : son identité et sa vie. C'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important et de grave à cacher mais quoi ? »  
  
Soudain, elle s'arrêta de courir à bout de souffle. Elle se pencha pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais au moment de se relever, elle sentit une forte douleur dans le bas de son dos.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Ca recommence, ça faisait longtemps ! Zut ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! En tout cas il est hors de question que je sorte avec un menteur ! »  
  
Mais son c?ur lu murmura le contraire.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
James ne cessait de se tortiller, signe de sa nervosité. Qu'est ce que Lily allait lui répondre lorsqu'il lui demanderait d'aller au bal avec lui ? Certainement non ! ' essaie d'être plus gentil et aimable'. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !  
  
« Mr Potter, pouvez vous me dire ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ? demanda le professeur de potions, avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
_ Euh ... vous disiez que .. la potion d'invisibilité... était très compliqué... vu la rareté des ingrédients, dit James pour le moins hésitant.  
  
_ Exact ! » dit Delattre à contrecoeur.  
  
Et il continua à parler à propos de cette potion.  
  
« Merci beaucoup Harry, le remercia James. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !  
  
_ C'est normal », répondit-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
Ensuite James écouta le reste du cours d'une oreille distraite, tout en attendant avec impatience la sonnerie, laquelle prit un malin plaisir à le faire attendre le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sortit le premier des caves et attendit que Lily sorte. Puis il la vit. Lily, plus belle que jamais, les livres à la main, bavardait gaiement avec ses amies. La lumière créait un reflet sur ses cheveux et James eut l'impression de voir un ange.  
  
« Euh, Lily.. Je peux te parler quelques minutes, seuls à seuls », arriva tant bien que mal à dire James.  
  
Les amies de Lily, compréhensives, s'éloignèrent sous le regard furieux de Lily ( « eh vous allez pas me laisser toute seule avec ce fou ! » )  
  
« J'espère que c'est pas pour faire une de tes plaisanteries débiles » dit- elle moqueuse.  
  
' sois gentil et aimable.'  
  
« Non pas du tout. Voilà acceptes-tu le privilège de passer la soirée du bal de Noël avec moi ?  
  
_ Privilège ? »  
  
Zut, jamais il n'aurait du employer ce mot.  
  
« Tu veux plutôt dire calvaire ! ajouta-t-elle . Et pour ton information, j'y vais déjà avec Paul Nerton.  
  
_ Un Serdaigle ? dit James en grimaçant.  
  
_ Un Serdaigle qui vaut bien mieux que toi ! Et sache que même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre, je n'irais pas à ce bal avec toi ! »  
  
Puis elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de James. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour qu'elle accepte de venir avec lui ou pour qu'elle l'aime ? 'même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre, je n'irais pas avec toi !'  
  
****************************************************  
  
« Qu'est ce que cloche chez moi ? se lamenta James.  
  
_ Tu peux dire 'nous', dit Harry. Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai été jeté par Ashley ! »  
  
Les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Annie étaient dans la Salle Commune. James venait juste de leur raconter comment il s'était fait jeté par Lily.  
  
« J'ai peut-être une réponse à votre question, dit Annie avec un sourire. James, Lily te trouve beaucoup trop prétentieux.  
  
_ Ouais c'est bizarre, tout le monde me dit qu'elle pense cela ! dit celui- ci.  
  
_ Pourtant je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle t'aime bien qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.  
  
_ C'est vrai ?  
  
_ Oui, j'en sure. Il ne te reste plus qu'à être gentil et attentionné avec elle et ..  
  
_ Mais pour Paul Nerton ?  
  
_ Ah celui-là ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Je pense qu'elle était juste flattée qu'il l'invite, c'est pourquoi elle a accepté ! C'est vrai avant qu'il ne l'invite elle ne parlait jamais de lui tandis que toi.. elle en parles tout le temps, mais en mal je te l'accorde. Quant à toi, Harry, ajouta Annie, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ashley est vraiment douée pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. La seule chose qu'elle a dit sur toi, c'est qu'elle ne te trouvait pas assez sincère. Mais je suis certaine que si on creuse un peu plus dans sa coquille de protection, elle n'est pas insensible à toi. Enfin persévères, elle adore les personnes têtues. Mais attention les gars ne dites pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dit ni à Lily ni à Ashley sinon elles vont me tuer.  
  
_ Merci Annie, on t'adore, dirent James et Harry en ch?ur.  
  
_ Eh attention les gars je vous rappelle que c'est ma petite amie, dit Rémus en souriant légèrement.  
  
_ Non, sans blaguer ? »plaisanta Sirius.  
  
Pour seule réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Bon voilà c'est fini et chaque minute nous rapproche de la rentrée ( sniff !) mais bon en meme temps ça nous rapproche de la sortie du tome 5, de Noël et des cadeaux et des grandes vacances.. Ca fait du bien de penser aux grandes vacances !!  
  
Bon sinon vous avez aimé ? vous avez détesté ? je ne vous dit qu'un seul mot : REWIEU !  
  
Exprimez-vous dans les rewieus ou un mail comme vous voulez.  
  
@u prochain chapitre et bonne rentrée ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Lorsque les désirs deviennent réalité...  
  
Disclaimer : si je vous disais je suis JK Rowling, vous me croirez ? NON ? Ben vous auriez entièrement raison. De meme je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fic ! Et non les prof ne me payent pas mais ils devraient vu tout le temps qu'on leur consacre..  
  
gandalf le blanc : voilà la suite avec un peu - voire beaucoup de retard- je le crains mais bon j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que la suite te plaira aussi ! Surtout n'oublie pas : REWIEU !  
  
cc johnson : ben en ce moment j'ai pas grand chose à te dire. Enfin si tu vas en entendre parler de Delattre dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça ta plaira ( ça fait 11 pages ! lol )  
  
celine.s : fin novembre ? bon ben t'es dans les temps ! T'aura juste raté raté un chapitre (et encore ça dépend de ta date ! ) En tout cas je suis contente que tu te démène pour lire ma fic et je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Voilà la suite !  
  
didie.m : merci ! Vilà la suite !  
  
Calire : Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard dsl !  
  
Titou Moony : voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Au fait je préfère le surnom Titou Moony ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies accepté ! * saute encore de joie * vraiment trop contente !  
  
Sinon j'ai un petit coup de pub à faire : allez lire 'les années maraudeurs' de Cc Johnson et aussi 'Le quatrième élément' de Titou Moony justement dont je suis la beta ! *saute encore de joie !*  
  
Je pense que vous avez assez patienté voici le chapitre 7 qui porte sur le bal mais dont ce n'est pas le sujet principal !! Vous verrez ou plutot vous lirez ! lol  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
« Bon, vous avez à vous concentrer sur votre antidote car en fin d'heure, nous allons le tester et il serait bien dommage que vous vous retrouviez avec une figure verte ou quelque chose de ce genre pour le bal de Noel, bien que pour certaines personnes, cela ne changerait pas grand chose » dit Delattre en regardant les Gryffondors.  
  
C'était le dernier jour d'école et comme par hasard, les Gryffondors mais aussi les Serpentards avaient cours de potions en commun avec leur prof adoré, Mr Delattre.  
  
Pourtant les maraudeurs et aussi Aline et Ambre avaient bien décidé de feter les vacances un peu en avance et leurs cobayes n'étaient autre que les Serpentards.  
  
Les 6 personnes ( Peter étant bien entendu comme à son habitude à part ! )se jetèrent un regard entendu. Leur plan commença alors.  
  
« Professeur, dit Aline en levant le doigt. Est ce normal que ma potion prenne une teinte si jaunatre ? »  
  
Le prof tomba immédiatement dans le piège ( en meme temps c'est le directeur des Serpentards et les Serpentards ne sont pas réputé pour leur intelligence mais pour etre rusé ! ) et s'avança vers Aline.  
  
« Quand meme elle est vachement douée pour les diversions.  
  
_ Sirius, à mon avis, le fait qu'elle soit la seule Gryffondor que le prof semble apprécier et qu'elle est de plus très bonne en potion y joue, expliqua James. Mais je dois avouer que tu n'a pas totalement tort contrairement à d'habitude : c'est vrai qu'elle est douée. Le pro tombe à chaque fois dans le piège !  
  
_ Et qu'est ce que tu insinues James ? que j'ai souvent tort ?  
  
_ Vous faites souvent ce genre de blagues ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Bien sur mais d'habitude on attend la fin de l'année.  
  
_ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je pense qu'Aline, malgré son don, ne pourra pas retenir le prof trop longtemps, il faudrait un peu se depecher, n'est ce pas Sirius ? dit Rémus  
  
_ C'est bon, y pas le feu, y a juste Delattre, plaisanta celui-ci. ' Ex oculis abi !' » ajouta-t-il devant quelques bombamousses qu'il avait un peu modifié pour qu'elles puissent avoir la capacité d'exploser.  
  
Les bombamousses explosifs s'étaient donc retrouvés dans les chaudrons des Serpentards grace au sortilège que Sirius venait de jeter.  
  
Harry, James et Ambre lancèrent alors tous trois le sortilège ' Wingardium Leviosa' et les chaudrons des Serpentards s'élevèrent tandis que Rémus murmura un vague ' Crepa !'  
  
Alors avant que les Serpentards se rendirent compte que leurs chaudrons volaient, ceux-ci leur explosèrent à la figure, répandant leur potion sur leur chère tete.  
  
Le prof, qui jusqu'alors parlait avec Aline, entra alors dans une colère noire :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui a fait ça ? hurla-t-il. Ceux qui ont fait ça ont interet à se dénoncer tout de suite ! »  
  
Soudain la sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des vacances sauf pour nos chers Gryffondors. En effet, les Serpentards purent sortir mais Delattre ne voulut pas faire sortir les Gryffondors tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les coupables.  
  
Ainsi passa un bon quart d'heure sans que personne ne parle de peur d'énerver encore plus le professeur.  
  
Pourtant le prof sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas les retenir plus longtemps sans avoir prouver leur culpabilité ( en effet un dicton que Dumbledore adorait particulièrement était : 'Innocent tant qu'ils ne sont pas prouvés coupables' ) dit :  
  
« Bon, vous pouvez y aller ! »  
  
Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent :  
  
_ Non mais vraiment avec vos betises on a perdu un bon quart d'heure de vacances ! dit Lily furieuse à ses amies.  
  
_ Allez Lily, avoue que c'était drole, lui répondit Ambre. Et puis qu'est ce que tu avais d'autre à faire en ce début de vacances ?  
  
_ Mes devoirs ! Et puis ce n'était pas drole c'était puéril ! dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
_ Non mais vraiment celle-là, elle est obsédée par les devoirs, dit Aline en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
_ N'empeche qu'elle a raison. De plus vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous etre fait prendre ! rajouta sa jumelle avant elle aussi de s'éloigner rejoindre Lily.  
  
_ Et encore une complètement irrécupérable ! soupira Aline. Et toi qu'est ce que t'en pense Ashley ?  
  
_ C'était plutot drole ! avoua celle-ci en souriant.  
  
_ Enfin une fille sensée ! soupira Ambre.  
  
***************************************  
  
Dehors il neigeait, c'est pourquoi les garçons étaient dans leur dortoir, bavardant pour passer le temps.  
  
« Enfin on est en vacances ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est pas trop tot ! Je supportais plus de voir cette face de rat nommé Delattre  
  
_ Ouais, ajouta James pensif.  
  
_ Tu penses à qui ? Lily ? demanda Rémus en souriant.  
  
_ Euh Harry, t'es sur de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi ? »dit James habilement en déviant la question de Rémus.  
  
Une lutte intérieur s'engagea alors dans Harry. D'une part, il aimerait bien connaître ses grand-parents mais d'autre part il désirait plus que tout en savoir un peu plus sur Ashley.  
  
« Mais James, tu sais très bien qu'il préfère largement la compagnie d'Ashley à la tienne » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
Sirius reçut alors un coussin à la figure qu'Harry lui avait lancé !  
  
« Et susceptible avec ça ! » dit Sirius tout en relançant le coussin qu'Harry reçut lui aussi en pleine figure. S'ensuivit alors une bataille de polochons à laquelle James, Rémus et Peter se joignirent avec joie.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, les filles étaient elles aussi dans leur dortoir.  
  
« Alors Lily, t'es contente d'aller au bal avec Paul ? demanda Annie.  
  
_ Hum-Hum, répondit celle-ci pensive.  
  
_ A quoi tu penses ? demandèrent Annie et Aline en ch?ur. Hé c'est moi qui l'aie dit la première ! s'exclamèrent elles ensemble  
  
_ Bon vous pourriez pas arreter un peu des fois ! dit Ambre exaspéré.  
  
_ Quoi ? questionnèrent Annie et Aline.  
  
_ Ca ! dirent Lily, Ambre et Ashley  
  
_ Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! répliquèrent les jumelles.  
  
_ Bon quoi qu'il en soit, à quoi tu penses, Lily ? demanda Ambre. Ou plutot à qui ?  
  
_ Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas Paul qui occupent mes pensées. En fait je pense à toi Ambre et je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester.  
  
_ Moi aussi je suis désolé, dit Ambre.  
  
_ C'est pas grave ! dit Ashley en souriant. Et puis c'est mieux ici à Poudlard qu'à..  
  
_ Et en plus, Harry reste aussi, alors ça m'étonnerait que vous vous embetiez ! dirent les jumelles en souriant.  
  
Ashley leur lança alors à chacune un oreiller mais elles reussirent à l'éviter.  
  
« Bon pendant que vous vous entretuez, dit Lily amusée, je vais me préparer !  
  
_ Je viens avec toi, dit Ambre.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Les garcons tous habillé élégamment pour la soirée, attendaient avec impatience les filles.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'elles vont arriver un jour ? grogna James  
  
_ Hé James, c'est pas parce que tu es fâché contre Lily que tu dois t'en prendre à toutes les filles, dit Sirius.  
  
_ hum.. , réfléchit James . Non je ne suis pas de ton avis : les filles sont toutes des manipulatrices.  
  
_Hé ! s'indignèrent Rémus, Sirius et Harry ( Peter attendait April sa cavalière devant la Grande Salle )  
  
_ Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Elles vous prennent et ensuite vous jètent comme de vulgaires...  
  
_ Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Lily qu'elle t'ai rejeté, dit Aline en souriant.  
  
_ Et depuis quand on écoute aux portes ? » dit James en se retournant.  
  
En la voyant, il eut le souffle coupé. Les cheveux blond légèrement bouclés, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu ciel, assorti a ses yeux, avec des reflets argents.  
  
Bientôt Aline fut rejointe par sa s?ur qui était elle-même vêtue d'une robe rouge.  
  
« Ben qu'est ce que vous avez , les garcons ? demandèrent Annie et Aline.  
  
_ Tu es ravissante, Annie, dit Rémus en s'avançant vers celle-ci pour l'embrasser. Et toi aussi Aline, bien sur !  
  
_ Tu es magnifique, toi aussi, lui répondit Annie en l'embrassant.  
  
_ Et vous savez, y a des hotels pour ça ! dit Aline.  
  
_ Des quoi ? demandèrent James et Sirius.  
  
_ Des hotels ! Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de leur expliquer ce que c'est, ca va te prendre une bonne heure au moins, dit Harry à Aline. Et encore c'est pas sur qu'ils vont comprendre !  
  
_ Hé ! dis tout de suite qu'on est débiles ! s'indignèrent les deux garçons.  
  
_ Ok vous etes débiles ! » dit philosophiquement Harry en souriant légèrement.  
  
Faisant semblant d'etre vexés, James et Sirius, armés de leur oreillers, se lancèrent à la poursuite de Harry qui avait eu le décence de s'enfuir après ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
« Des vrais gamins, ceux-là ! dit Aline  
  
_ Tu peux parler ! lança Annie.  
  
_ Quoi ? demanda Aline, faisant elle aussi semblant d'etre vexée. Tu insinues que je me suis déjà conduite comme une gamine ?  
  
_ Plutot deux fois qu'une !  
  
_ Cites moi un seul exemple qui confirme ce que tu avances !  
  
_ Euh comme ..., commença Annie  
  
_ Ahah ! T'as vu t'as aucun exemple soeurette !  
  
_ D'abord, je ne suis pas ta soeurette : je te ferai remarquer que je suis née 5 minutes avant toi !  
  
_ Pf.. 5 minutes, c'est rien ! Mais peut-être que dans ce cas-là, tu mourras 5 minutes avant moi ! » plaisanta Aline.  
  
Annie allait répliquer mais l'arrivée de Ambre l'en empêcha. De même, les garçons s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de se chamailler pour la contempler bouche- bée !  
  
Elle était vetue d'une robe bleu océan, de la meme couleur que ses yeux et vait ses cheveux attachés à l'aide de ravissants rubans de la meme couleur que sa robe.  
  
« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? s'affola-t-elle. J'ai ..  
  
_ Non, il n'y a rien à part le fait que tu sois vraiment à tomber, affirma Sirius les yeux toujours fixés sur Ambre.  
  
_ Ah ! Merci mais attendez de voir les autres ! Tiens quand o parle du loup, voici Ashley ! »  
  
Ashley descendit les escaliers, vetue d'une robe à longues manches de couleur bleu-nuit et avait du surement jeté un sort à ses cheveux car ils avaient le meme reflet bleu que sa robe. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Lily qui arrivait, vetue d'une robe verte émeraude de la meme couleur que ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient détachés.  
  
Finalement elles dirent :  
  
« Bon, on y va sinon on va vraiment manquer toute la soirée ! »  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers les Grande Salle, Rémus et Annie se tenant la main, ainsi que Sirius et Ambre.  
  
******************************************************  
  
La soirée, commencée maintenant depuis une bonne heure, se passait merveilleusement bien. Rémus et Annie ne cessaient pas de danser tandis que Sirius et Ambre s'arretaient quelquefois pour parler notamment avec James et Harry.  
  
James, fou de jalousie, n'avait pas eu de cesse de fixer Lily et Paul.  
  
« Non mais vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ? se plaignit James. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?  
  
_ Je sais pas moi, peut-être l'intelligence, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ C'est pas drole !  
  
_ Non mais ça risque d le devenir si tu continue à te plaindre, affirma Ashley. Allez viens danser ! »  
  
Après acquiescement de James, ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur la piste.  
  
« Je crois bien que tu es condamné à me supporter, dit Aline d'un ton blagueur à Harry.  
  
_ Je pense que j'y survivrais, répondit celui-ci sur le meme ton.  
  
_ C'est vrai ? et est ce que tu survivrais à une danse avec moi - en toute amitié bien sur ?  
  
_ Je relève le défi ! »  
  
Et ils s'élancèrent aussi sur la piste et commencèrent à danser.  
  
« Alors amoureux d'Ashley ?  
  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
  
_ Faudrait vraiment etre aveugle pour le voir ! En tout cas t'as pas fini de galérer pour découvrir les différents aspects de sa personnalité ! meme nous je suis sure, on les connaît pas tous !  
  
_ Ah oui ? et toi tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.  
  
_ Moi .. non.  
  
_ Hum, c'est un 'non' qui ressemble à un 'oui'.  
  
_ Ok ! J'avoue ! C'est un Serdaigle mais pas de chance, il sort déjà avec quelqu'un !  
  
_ Ah vraiment ? C'est compliqué l'amour !  
  
_ Tu l'as dit ! »  
  
Harry chercha soudain Ashley des yeux et la vit sortir du château pour aller certainement dans le parc.  
  
« Tu m'excuses..., commença Harry.  
  
_ Vas-y ! Cours la rejoindre ! »l'interrompit Aline  
  
Harry murmura un vague 'merci' et sortit.  
  
****************************************  
  
De l'air, du calme. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Une fois arrivée dans le parc, Ashley ralentit l'allure et se concentra. Toutes ces voix...  
  
Mais elle fut interrompu dans sa concentration par ..  
  
« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle sans se retourner.  
  
_ Comment .. ? Aucune importance ! Ca va ?  
  
_ Non pas trop ! Tout ce bruit ça m'a donné une migraine épouvantable.  
  
_ Ok, mais tu peux aller voir l'infirmière, elle te donnera une potion et ...  
  
_ Non, merci, répondit-elle séchement. Ca va passer !  
  
_ T'en es sure ?  
  
_ Oui. »  
  
Elle s'assit alors sur un banc.  
  
« Par contre, s'il te plait, tu peux me laisser seule ? J'ai besoin de calme !  
  
_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors d'accord ! » répondit Harry à contrecoeur.  
  
Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers le château. Ashley ferma les yeux : pour faire taire toutes ces voix, il n'y avait que le sortilège qui fonctionnait mais il demandait beaucoup de concentration.  
  
******************************  
  
Le sortilège avait fonctionné à merveille : les voix avaient disparus. Cependant maintenant Ashley se sentait vraiment très faible. Malgré sa faiblesse, Ashley se leva et s'avança en direction du château. Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait au château, ses jambes flageolèrent et elle s'effondra.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, Aline l'avait vu et vint l'aider. Elle la soutint et ainsi Ashley, refusant d'aller à l'infirmerie, put se diriger vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
***************************************  
  
Après ce constat, Voldemort ouvrit les yeux interrompant ainsi sa liaison et éclata de rire en pensant à la naiveté de certains sorciers, notamment Ashley. Comment avait-elle pu etre bete à ce point pour faire le sortilège en ne prenant aucune précaution pour passer inapercçu, exposant le secret de son pouvoir à tout sorcier malintentioné ?  
  
Enfin ça lui facilitait la tache : il ne lui restait plus qu'à la tuer maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, ainsi que les deux autres : Annie Smith et ce James Potter.  
  
***********************************  
  
Bon voilà j'ai fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? En tout cas qu'il vous ait plu ou pas : Rewieu !!!! 


	8. chapitre 8

Sincèrement je m'excuse pour le retard ! Etant donné que je viens de reprendre ma fic que j'avais abandonné en cours d'année débordé de travail ( et voulant aussi parfois sortir et dormir par occasion ! ), je ne vais pas répondre à vos rewieus car cela m'étonnerait que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous y aviez dit. Je vous remercie tous (gandalf le blanc , Titou Moony ( vraiment merci pour ton soutien ! )Calire, céline s , Harry Gryffondor, Kinou, Petite Maraudeuse, Tobby, Patmol Potter, Ghost ! d'ailleurs une spéciale dédi à ghost car c'est lui qui m'a décidé à reprendre ma fic ( et les vacs aussi ont aid ! ) ) et j'espère que malgré un retard très élévé vous allez continuer à lire ma fic ! J'essaierai de la finir avant la fin des vacs pour que ce genre de retard ne se reproduise plus ! Voici un résumé pour vous remettre en mémoire les évènements :  
  
Harry débarque à l'époque des Maraudeurs grâce à l'aide d'une étoile filante et d'un vœu ! Il y redécouvre des personnages déjà connus sous la forme d'ados ( ses parents, ceux ci se détestant, son parrain, Rémus et l'ignoble Peter. .. ) et des nouveaus persos le plus souvent amies avec lily ( Ambre ( petite amie de Sirius ) Ashley, Annie ( petite amie de Rémus ) et Aline. ) Harry a pris une nouvelle apparence et le nom d'Hoffman. Dans le dernier chapitre, on a appris que Voldemort recherchait 3 personnes : Ashley Jefferson, Annie Smith et James Potter.  
  
Voilà et maintenant le nouveau chapitre : je sais qu'il a mis longtemps à venir mais en fait j'en suis pas trop satisfaite et il est vraiment trop court. Mais bon il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour en avoir un plus long ! Allez je vous laisse lire !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Noël à Poudlard.  
  
Une semaine était passée depuis le bal. Une semaine terriblement ennuyeuse. En effet, Harry et Ashley étaient les deux seuls Gryffondors restants et Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Ashley. A croire que celle- ci l'évitait. Evidemment il y avait bien deux Poufsouffle, trois Serdaigles et autant de Serpentards mais Harry ne voulait pas « s'incruster » dans ces groupes. Un intrus il était, un intrus il restait pour eux : non seulement il était d'une autre maison mais aussi d'une autre époque ( bien qu'eux ne le sachent pas ! )  
  
Il ne voyait décidément aucun avantage à ces vacances de Noël ( mis à part le fait qu'il avait eu le temps de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et aussi qu'il ne voyait plus Mr Delattre, son prof de potions avant la rentrée ! ) et cette journée n'allait certainement pas être une exception : il se retrouverait seul comme les autres jours.  
  
Aujourd'hui était Noël et Harry était plus déprimé que jamais. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que pour la première fois depuis 5 ans il allait fêter Noël sans eux.  
  
Ce matin-là, il se leva quand même péniblement en se disant qu'au moins, tout le monde serait réunis lors des repas, y compris Ashley.  
Ashley était pour lui un autre sujet de déprime. Dans la situation dans laquelle il était, il savait pertinemment que l'amour lui était impossible. Il s'était juré de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle lorsqu'il avait aperçu Ashley pour la première fois mais toutes ses précautions avaient été vaines. « L'amour ne se contrôle pas et vous tombe dessus » pensa amèrement Harry. Cependant il savait que la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de l'oublier (« plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » ).  
  
Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose à ranger dans un vain espoir de retarder sa ' rencontre' avec Ashley. Mais Sirius était parti avec tout son précieux bazar et depuis son départ, la chambre était étonnement propre. Harry émit un soupir. C'est vrai que depuis le départ des Maraudeurs, la chambre n'était pas seulement propre mais calme. Les Maraudeurs lui manquaient terriblement ainsi que leur bonne humeur communicative.  
  
« eh ben dis donc, si ils te manquent déjà, imagine qu'est ce que ce sera lorsque tu rentreras à ton époque » lui dit sa conscience.  
  
Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Bien que désireux de revoir Ron et Hermione, Harry ignorait s'il supporterait le fait de ne plus voir ses parents mais aussi Sirius. Le retour à la réalité promettait d'être dur. Tous les jours ( sauf durant ces vacances-ci ), il côtoyait ses parents, son parrain, morts à son époque. Il se demandait combien de personnes qu'il connaissait maintenant n'étaient plus vivantes à son époque. Sans doute beaucoup. A cette idée crispa les poings de colère envers Voldemort, responsable de tant de familles déchirées.  
  
Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer puis décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche le conduisant à la Salle Commune, il s'arrêta en voyant la chevelure noire d'Ashley. Celle-ci contemplait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et était certainement plongée dans ses pensées. Harry hésita quelques instants : il serait bien resté là à la regarder mais finalement toussa afin de lui indiquer sa présence.  
  
Ashley tourna tout de suite la tête en direction de Harry et celui-ci put voir qu'elle avait manifestement pleuré bien qu'elle essayât de le dissimuler. Harry se dirigea alors directement vers les canapé sur lequel elle était assise.  
  
« Je peux m'asseoir ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant le canapé.  
  
Ashley acquiesça. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry que Ashley l'évitait en fait parce qu'elle préférait pleurer toute seule.  
  
« Est ce que ça va ? questionna Harry prudemment.  
  
- Tu es orphelin, c'est ça ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.  
  
« Tu dois pouvoir comprendre alors. Ces fêtes de famille me dépriment horriblement et pour moi c'est la pire période de l'année. Moi aussi je n'ai aucune famille.  
  
- Tes parents sont morts ? se hasarda Harry.  
  
- Non pire, ils m'ont abandonné. Tu te rends compte, déjà à 3 ans je leur étais insupportable, une vraie petite peste que personne ne peut supporter, voilà ce que je suis.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas une peste mais la personne la plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Et puis je suis sur que tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné pour cette raison, mais pour des raisons d'argent ou autre chose du même genre, afin que tu puisse vivre mieux. Ils ont du faire ça par amour et pour ton bien.  
  
- Pour mon bien ! s'exclama amèrement Ashley. Alors ils auraient du mieux choisir l'orphelinat ! Mais bon je n'ai aucune envie de te gâcher ton Noël, affirma-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui tendit Harry. Je t'avais attendu pour ouvrir les cadeaux alors allons les ouvrir. »  
  
Et sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune. Harry resta un moment assis. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire avec son ' Alors ils auraient du mieux choisir l'orphelinat' ? Finalement, ne trouvant pas, il la rejoignit devant une petit tas de cadeaux .  
  
Il fut étonné de trouver 2 cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. Ashley, voyant sa surprise, eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sourire.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais ne rien recevoir ? Joyeux Noël, Harry ! ajouta-t-elle son sourire s'élargissant.  
  
- Joyeux Noël, à toi aussi. »  
  
Et il se jeta sur ses cadeaux pour les déballer comme un affamé sur de la nourriture. Le premier provenait des cinq filles : Lily, Ambre, Ashley et les 2 jumelles Aline et Annie. Il était accompagné d'un petit mot.  
  
On a pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! Et puis si ça peut te convaincre de rester dans notre beau pays qu'est le Royaume-Uni, c'est encore mieux ! Joyeux Noël !  
  
Lily, Ambre, Ashley, Aline et Annie.  
  
C'était un livre intitulé '1000 raisons pour vivre au Royaume-Uni'. Harry esquissa un sourire et le feuilleta : il était illustré comme tous les livres sorciers avec des images animés.  
  
Il se hâta ensuite d'aller ouvrir son deuxième cadeau : celui-ci était large d'une quarantaine de centimètres et comportait plusieurs petits trous. Enfin 'fragile' était écrit dessus.  
  
Se demandant ce que les Maraudeurs avaient bien pu lui acheter mais méfiant en meme temps ( on le comprend ! ), il ouvrit avec précaution le paquet. Il trouva alors un carton avec au dessus une carte. Prévenant il préféra lire d'abord la carte ( question de sécurit ! ).  
  
Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Vu que tu n'avais pas d'animal, on t'a acheté ceci, en plus lui il est original ( eh oui c'est un mâle ). Par contre, fais attention à ne pas te faire mordre, ça pourrait t'être fatal !  
  
James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter  
  
PS : il se nourrit de petits crustacés et est TERRESTRE ! Pour trouver les petits crustacés, il te suffit d'aller aux cuisines. Pour cela tu dois aller.....  
  
S'en suivit alors une longue explication concernant comment aller aux cuisines mais Harry ne le lit pas sachant déjà par expérience comment s'y rendre. Harry haussa les sourcils : il savait désormais que le cadeau était en fait un animal mais à savoir lequel..... mystery.  
  
Plus méfiant que jamais, il ouvrit prudemment le carton sans trop de mal. Lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur, il faillit éclater de rire tellement il était soulagé. L'horrible monstre qu'il s'était imaginé était en fait un homard, certes sorcier puisque terrestre mais un homard tout de même.  
  
D'une taille de 30 centimètres, il était d'une couleur gris clair tacheté de points vert foncé. Les Maraudeurs avaient vraiment de drôles idées : lui offrir un homard ! Mais bon il préférait cela à un monstre. D'ailleurs en y songeant, il pouvait très bien l'appeler Monstre.  
  
« Monstre, murmura-t-il en regardant le homard, Monstre ça te va ? »  
  
Le homard eut un geste ressemblant étrangement à un acquiescement.  
  
« Tu parles tout seul ou à ton animal ? dit Ashley d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Tu te moques de moi l ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.  
  
La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un haussement d'épaules.  
  
« Au fait merci pour le cadeau................ Et tiens je te présente Monstre, lui dit-il en avançant ses mains contenant le homard.  
  
-C'est un homard ou ..... ?  
  
-ou quoi ?  
  
-non laisse tomber, la question ne se pose même pas venant de la part des Maraudeurs.  
  
-Alors tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
  
Harry posa Monstre par terre, et suivit Ashley, décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau sur la nature de Monstre.  
  
Tout compte fait, cette journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait craint. 


	9. chapitre 9

Salut ! voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais d'abord réponse aux rewieus qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci à tous !  
  
Kinou : merci pour les compliments et voici la suite !  
  
Ghost : et oui le fameux coup du homard, on en parle pas dans ce chapitre mais bon ça ne saurait tarder ! et merci  
  
Cc johnson : ma petite cc ! tu sais quoi et ben tu radotes ! et oui même dans tes rewieus ! Mais bon voici la suite si ardemment demand ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
Cocotte : t'inquiètes pas je ne l'abandonne pas ! en tout cas je suis pas prête de l'abandonner ! et merci pour les compliments, ça me fait super plaisir !  
  
Titou Moony : ah ma petite Titou ! ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes bien le chapitre ! alors le bac oral ? t'es en vacances ou pas l ? contente que le homard t'ait plu ! et c'est normal pour le résum ! moi même j'ai du la relire pour tout me remettre en mémoire alors .... Mais bon je vais le continuer le résum !  
  
Résum : Harry débarque à l'époque des Maraudeurs grâce à l'aide d'une étoile filante et d'un vœu ! Il y redécouvre des personnages déjà connus sous la forme d'ados ( ses parents, ceux ci se détestant, son parrain, Rémus et l'ignoble Peter. .. ) et des nouveaus persos le plus souvent amies avec lily ( Ambre ( petite amie de Sirius ) Ashley, Annie ( petite amie de Rémus ) et Aline. ) Harry a pris une nouvelle apparence et le nom d'Hoffman. Dans le dernier chapitre, on a appris que Voldemort recherchait 3 personnes : Ashley Jefferson, Annie Smith et James Potter. C'es enfin Noël, Harry et Ashley sont les seuls Gryffondors restants. Mais Ashley l'évite. Harry en découvre vite la cause. Ses parents l'ont abandonné à l'âge de 3 ans et depuis elle est toujours déprimée lors des fêtes de famille.  
  
Voilà maintenant la suite. Et laissez moi une rewieu : comme tous les auteurs j'adore ça même si c'est pour émettre une critique. Elle peut m'aider à améliorer ma fic. Merci  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Rémus jeta pour la centième fois un regard agacé vers l'horloge. 10h56.  
  
James et Sirius étaient une fois de plus en retard et n'avaient plus que quatre minutes pour arriver sinon ils rateraient le train. Il savait pertinemment que ses amis allaient arriver juste pile à l'heure mais cela l'agacait il ne savait pourquoi. Lui était toujours à l'heure, c'était un trait de son caractère et malheureusement, Sirius et James ne partageaient pas ce trait avec lui.  
  
Il soupira : ils ne pouvaient pas une fois dans leur vie arriver à l'heure ? Non depuis toujours, ils arrivaient toujours à la dernière minute ( si ce n'est en retard ) et Rémus doutait sérieusement qu'ils puissent changer.  
  
Il eut cependant un sourire en imaginant un Sirius dans une dizaine d'années tentant tant bien que mal d'expliquer à son patron les raisons ( absurdes et sans doute inventés ) de son retard. Le pire c'était qu'il était doué pour inventer des excuses qui émouvaient. Rémus se souvint qu'une fois James et Sirius avaient raté le train et Sirius avait du expliquer seul les raisons de son retard à McGonagall. Il lui avait ensuite raconté ce qu'il avait inventé comme mensonge.  
  
« Et bien jeune homme j'attend vos excuses, avait-elle dit.  
  
- Euh il se trouve en fait que James et moi nous étions dans ce que les moldus appellent un « taki ».  
  
- un taxi, rectifia McGonagall.  
  
-C'est ça un taxi. Enfin voilà nous étions dans un taxi lorsque nous avons été pris dans un terrible accident dans lequel notre taki était impliqué. Et dans l'autre voiture il y avait des enfants, deux pour etre précis et ... l'un deux était gravement blessé, l'autre avait juste quelques égratignures. Enfin vous nous connaissez lorsque nous avons vu cela, on a complètement oublié que nous avions un train à prendre et puis d'ailleurs la santé de cette fillette de 7 ans était beaucoup plus importante que le train. En plus on se sentait coupable, c'était quand meme notre taki qui était rentré dans la voiture, alors on a insisté pour accompagner la fillette jusqu'à l'hôpital pour savoir si ses blessures étaient graves.  
  
-Et alors ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète et oubliant qu'elle devait etre en colère contre Sirius.  
  
- Et alors quoi ?  
  
- Ses blessures étaient graves ?  
  
- Les médicomages moldus nous ont assuré qu'elles étaient beaucoup moins graves qu'on le pensait. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, on s'est aperçu qu'on avait oublié notre train et c'est là qu'on vous a envoyé ce hibou. La suite vous connaissez...... »  
  
Malheureusement pour Sirius, pendant que McGonagall l'interrogeait, Mr Delattre, professeur de potions, interrogeait lui James sur la raison de son retard. Et James n'ayant pas le don de Sirius pour inventer des histoires réalistes et émouvantes ( bien que fausses ), avait raconté quelque chose comme quoi il était en retard car il avait été kidnappé par des sorciers qui l'avaient menacé ( lui mais aussi Sirius ) à l'aide de dragons. Lorsque McGonagall avait appris cela, elle était entrée dans une fureur incroyable, se maudissant car Sirius avait réussi à la berner pendant quelques instants.  
  
Tout en songeant à cela, il se dirigea dans le wagon où il avait déjà déposé ses affaires plusieurs minutes avant ( car LUI arrivait à l'heure ! ). Dans le wagon, il y avait déjà Annie bien sur, mais aussi les 2 jumelles, Lily, Ambre et Peter.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra, tout le petit monde tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
« Toujours pas là, déclara-t-il en s'affaissant sur le siège à côté de Annie. Et oui il faudra patienter pour faire ta blague, Peter. »  
  
Aussitôt, les filles se tournèrent vers Peter, bien que la plupart d'entre elles étaient déjà au courant de la blague.  
  
« Quelle blague ? »dirent-elles tous en chœur, les ¾ d'entre elles jouant la comédie.  
  
Peter, peu habitué à autant d'attention, rougit soudainement et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
« Je cois que ce veut dire Peter est que vous allez bientôt le savoir et qu'il est inutile de la harceler avec ça, » traduisit Rémus.  
  
Annie voulut alors faire cracher le morceau à Rémus.  
  
« Non je resterai aussi muet qu'une tombe !  
  
- Allez mon chéri, tu sais que tu peux me le dire, mon chou le plus beau, le plus adorable....  
  
- Ah, on parle de moi ici ! s'exclama Sirius en passant la tête dans le wagon.  
  
- Toi ? le plus beau ? le plus adorable ? T'es sûr qu'on parle du même Sirius l ? demanda Ambre, dubitative mais souriante.  
  
- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, » dit-il en s'approchant de celle-ci et en l'embrassant.  
  
Tout à coup, le train se mit en marche.  
  
« N'empêche, fit remarquer Aline, une minute de plus et vous ratiez le train.........  
  
- Mais c'est tout notre art, dit James, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard mais juste à l'heure.  
  
- Tu parles d'un art, se moqua Lily. C'est bien le seul dont tu peux te vanter hormis ton art d'emmerder le monde ! »  
  
Et voilà, comment refroidir une atmosphère post Noël : il suffit de mettre Lily et James dans la même pièce et de les laisser se disputer. Sirius et Rémus eurent un regard et tout se déclencha. Rémus, Annie et Aline se levèrent et Rémus s'expliqua.  
  
« C'est pas tout ça, mais vous attendre nous a donné soif, n'est ce pas Aline ?  
  
- Effectivement, en plus vous avez été très très long, rajouta Aline de manière exagéré, alors on a très très soif. »  
  
Et tous trois sortirent du wagon, de la manière qui se voulait la plus naturelle possible.  
  
« Vous les avez pas trouvés bizarres ? demanda James.  
  
- Pas du tout, répliqua Sirius. Quelqu'un a vu Arabella ? Non ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Vous m'aidez à la trouver ? proposa-t-il à Peter et Ambre.  
  
Et avant que James et Lily ne le comprîmes, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le wagon. Et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire 'Quidditch', qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un murmurer une incantation et la porte se fermer.  
  
Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur la porte. James, plus rapide, arriva avant Lily et essaya tout de suite d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Il lança alors un 'alohomora'. Une fois de plus, sans succès.  
  
« Pousse-toi, lui ordonna Lily. T'es vraiment pas doué pour les sortilèges. Alohomora. »  
  
Mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
« Tu disais ? dit ironiquement James.  
  
- Arrête tes sarcasmes, Potter. Cherche plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je vais les étriper, ils s'en souviendront. »  
  
Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre.  
  
« Je sais, je vais sortir par la fenêtre et toi, tu restes ici, Potter.  
  
- Euh Evans, tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort là? Tu vas quand même pas te suicider pour m'éviter ?  
  
- Non t'as raison, c'est pas une solution sinon je raterai les examens de fin d'année. Il faudrait mieux que ça soit toi qui saute. »  
  
James poussa un long soupir et se rassit.  
  
« T'es vraiment tarée, Evans !  
  
- Je te retourne le compliment, Potter.  
  
- Hein ? Dis une seule chose où je suis plus taré que toi !  
  
- Au Quidditch !  
  
- Mais le Quidditch, ça compte pas !  
  
- Qui as dit ça ?  
  
- Tu t'y intéresses même pas !  
  
- C'est pas vrai ? Ca t'a bless ?  
  
- Non .... Non , ça ne m'a pas du tout bless ! »  
  
Mais son expression disait tout le contraire et le trahissait.  
  
« C'est vrai, t'as un cœur de pierre, comment veux-tu que ça te blesse, où avais-je la tête ? se moqua Lily.  
  
- Sur ton cou, peut-être.  
  
- Très drôle, Potter, je sais au contraire de toi où est ma tête. La tienne est tellement enflée que son support est depuis longtemps le sol et non plus ton cou.  
  
- Non, ma tête n'a jamais enflée.  
  
- Si  
  
- Non  
  
- Si  
  
- Non

* * *

« Vous croyiez que ça se passe bien ? couina Peter, en parlant évidemmen de la situation entre James et Lily.  
  
- En tout cas, il faut l'espérer car notre survie en dépend   
  
- Arrête Sirius, tu tombes dans le mélodramatique là, et t'allais presque nous faire pleurer, dit Annie, qui ne pleurait pas mais riait. Refais ta prestation quand on le relâche et c'est sûr , ils t'épargneront.  
  
- Tu sais, de la façon dont tu en parles, on penserait que ce sont des fauves, remarqua Aline, sa jumelle.  
  
- Mais ce sont des fauves ! répliqua Rémus.  
  
Et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
'Voilà ce qu'on appelle des 'amis', pensa au même instant James. Ils vous enferment avec votre pire ennemie, une tigresse déchaînée, à votre insu, pour votre bien soi-disant., et ils passent sûrement un bon moment à rire avec les amis tandis que vous tentez de survivre. Quelles bandes de traîtres !'  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Lily avait elle aussi la même réflexion, en remplaçant la tigresse déchaînée par le lion affamé.

* * *

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis le départ du Poudlard Express. James et Lily s'étaient enfin calmés, tout deux à court d'insultes et se lamentaient chacun sur leur sort.  
  
« Comment les filles ont-elles pu me faire ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est la mauvaise influence de tes amis.  
  
- Eh, mes amis ont en temps normal une très bonne influence !  
  
- En temps normal ?  
  
- Bah oui, c'est quand même une blague de très mauvais goût, et je suis sûr que c'est eux qui ont eu l'idée, et plus exactement Sirius. Je vais le tuer, lui. »  
  
Ce à quoi James avait tort : en effet ' l'inventeur' de la blague était Peter.  
  
« Ouah ! tout ce que tu dis, n'est donc pas toujours dénué de sens et de vrai ! » se moqua Lily.  
  
James répliqua par une grimace, ce qui eut pour seul effet de provoquer un rire de la part de Lily.  
  
« Ah ! La tigresse déchaînée sait se détendre et rire ! »  
  
Le rire de Lily redoubla, très vite accompagné par celui de James.  
  
« C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles ? la tigresse déchaînée ?  
  
Euh... oui, » dit James, soudain honteux en se rendant compte de la stupidité de ce surnom, chose que Lily ne tarderait pas à remarquer.  
  
Lily éclata alors de rire.  
  
« Tu veux savoir comment moi je t'appelles ?  
  
- Je veux bien, répondit-il, tout content ne sachant pas vraiment la raison de cette joie ( peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait donnée aussi un surnom. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! )  
  
- Le lion affam ! »  
  
James se joignit alors volontiers au rire doux de Lily. Ils rirent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à la fin du trajet en fait, se moquant de leurs attitudes antérieures, qu'ils jugeaient soudainement immatures. Comme si durant les quelques instants passés dans ce wagon, ils avaient pu faire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi en 5 ans : devenir plus adultes.

* * *

« On arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda Sirius paraissant légèrement soucieux.  
  
- A priori, je dirais dans environ 20 minutes, lui répondit Rémus. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oubli qu'on avait enfermé James et Lily  
  
- Ah oui ! c'est vrai ! Je les avait complètement oubliés ! C'est sûr que c'est vachement plus calme lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là à se disputer sans arrêt. Heureusement qu'on a insonorisé leur wagon !  
  
- Tu l'as dit, Bouffie ! Ambre, Peter, Aline et moi, on cherche une planque pour éviter leur fureur. Annie et toi, vous allez leur ouvrir la porte et ensuite vous courrez me rejoindre ici : je vous conduirai à la planque.  
  
- Très bon plan ! approuva Annie. Par contre, pour la planque, vous avez intérêt à en trouver une en béton ! Sinon, ils risquent de la démolir à mains nues, rien que pour nous tuer. »

* * *

A défaut de disputes, comme le pensaient Rémus et les autres, la seule chose qu'auraient pu entendre les personnes du wagon voisin, était un ' Eurêka' poussé très violemment par James une heure plus tôt, si le wagon n'avait pas été insonoris . Depuis ce cri, Jame et Lily ne cessaient de conspirer et le wagon était d'un bazar incroyable. On ne pouvait pas marcher sans tomber sur un livrer ou des ingrédients de potions. Mais le pire restait sans aucun doute, le gros chaudron placé au milieu du wagon, rempli d'un liquide verdâtre peu attrayant.  
  
« C'est vraiment un plan excellent, Potter, remarqua Lily en souriant  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Un peu prétentieux là, non ? »  
  
Jame hocha la tête mais lui expliqua qu'il y avait de quoi, avec un plan comme ça.  
  
« Tu préviens Harry, je préviens Ashley.  
  
- Wep ! C'est sûr avec ça, on tient notre ven...  
  
Il fut interrompu par un petit cliquetis provenant de la porte, signifiant que le sortilège avait été levé. Ce cliquetis fut suivi par des bruits de pas rapides, s'éloignant. James et Lily se regardèrent et se précipitèrent tous deux sur la porte, afin d'apercevoir qui était 'leur libérateur'. Ils ne virent au loin que des capes mais ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour que James et Lily les reconnaissent.  
  
« Rémus, murmura James.  
  
- Annie, dit Lily sur le même ton.  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu à propos de .. ...?  
  
- Aucune chance. Tel que je connais Annie, elle a sûrement du dès le début insonorisé le wagon pour éviter d'alerter les wagons voisins avec nos probables disputes.  
  
- Si tu le dis, dit-il quelque peu sceptique. Bon on peaufine notre vengeance ?  
  
- Ouais, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »  
  
Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent tous deux dans le wagon en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce au cas où elle ne le serait plus.  
  
« Alors, ce qu'il faut d'abord faire, dit Lily tout en s'asseyant sur le siège, c'est leur faire croire qu'on leur en veut à mort mais qu'on préfère oublier cet horrible moment. Pour cela, c'est simple il suffit de jouer la comédie et de se ....  
  
- disputer dès notre sortie du train. Et on leur fait croire qu'on est pas sorti du wagon lorsqu'ils ont ouverts, parce qu'on était tellement occupé à se disputer qu'on a rien entendu.  
  
- Grandiose !  
  
- Merci. »  
  
Un silence embarrassant envahit la salle. Puis James se rendit compte soudain de quelque chose.  
  
« Euh, il faut peut-être qu'on se change avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

Ainsi James et Lily exécutèrent leur dispute à la sortie du train.  
  
« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? hurla Lily, afin que tout le monde l'entende, y compris ses amies, ce qui ne manqua pas puisque celles-ci se retournèrent brusquement en entendant Lily crier.  
  
- Attends, laisse moi deviner ! Je suis le plus beau, le plus charmant, le plus intelligent.... Bref le meilleur homme que tu aies jamais rencontré.  
  
- Presque . Tu es le pire gamin que la Terre ait jamais port ! Tu es tellement pitoyable, puéril, arrogant... que je suis sûre que ta naissance est du à une malédiction !  
  
- Merci, Evans. Mais sache que tu n'es pas mieux. Pire Miss je sais tout n'existe pas et moins drôle que toi tu meurs !  
  
- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs !  
  
- Eh bien toi tu me casses les c ! »  
  
James et Lily se dirigèrent chacun du côté opposé de l'autre et s'éloignèrent tout en grognant. Face à cette terrible dispute, tous les élèves présents semblaient choqués par la violence des propos employés. Tous sauf un qui étrangement semblaient se réjouir.......

James eut du mal à retrouver ses amis. Il essaya avec difficulté de garder le masque furieux dû à la dispute, mais y arriva finalement non sans mal. Enfin il retrouva ses amis, qui l'attendaient dans une calèche. Il hésita avant d'y pénétrer.  
  
' Furieux, je dois avoir l'air furieux. Non rectification, je dois être furieux' pensa-t-il. Pour cela, rien de plus simple, il se remit à l'esprit son état lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était enfermé avec Evans et se le réappropria. Puis il entra dans la calèche plus furieux que jamais.  
  
« Ouh là là , t'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, toi ! T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Sirius, le plus innocemment du monde, comme s'il n'était responsable de rien.  
  
James retint à temps un sourire et reconstitua son masque :  
  
« Ah ah ! très drôle, Sirius ! Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ou je vous jure que je pourrai utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. A moins que je ne l'utilise maintenant, ajouta-t-il faisant mine de réfléchir, comme ça c'est sûr, vous ne pourrez plus jamais me refaire ce coup. Hum ! ça demande réflexion. »  
  
Zut ! Son masque furieux, il ne l'avait pas gardé bien longtemps.  
  
« Au moins, t'as pas perdu ton sens de l 'humour. C'était bien de l'humour, hein ? » demanda Sirius soudain inquiet.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut droit à un regard furieux de la part de James. Pourtant, redevenant imperturbable, Sirius ajouta :  
  
« Pour l'humour, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Tant pis. Par contre, si tu nous tues, tu seras face à un énorme problème.  
  
- Comme ?  
  
- Ben , il faudrait que tu nous paies des enterrements dignes notre, c'est- à-dire très chers. Mais bon niveau financier, tu peux te le permettre. Par contre, il t'arriverait une chose totalement horrible, qui te traumatiserait à vie et te ferait amèrement regretter de nous avoir tués.  
  
- T'es sûr ? demanda James, souriant, intégrant le jeu de Sirius. Je crois pas qu'une chose me faisant regretter d'avoir débarrasser la Terre de trois fléaux puisse exister.  
  
- Et pourtant, si elle existe. C'est notre nouvelle arme de dissuasion. Avec ça, tu risques jamais de nous tuer !  
  
- C'est bon, Sirius. Je suis sûr que t'exagères, remarqua Rémus. Alors dis nous ce que c'est : craches le morceau.  
  
- Ok, j'ai nommé l'impitoyable, l'implacable, l'horrible, l'épouvantable, l'abominable, la cauchemardesque, la dantesque.....  
  
- Sirius, abrèges !  
  
- ok ok ! je disais donc la dantesque fureur de Mme Lupin ! »  
  
Rémus, James et Peter éclatèrent de rire tellement les propos de Sirius semblaient ridicules.  
  
« Tu ...... mère ..... pas cauchemardesque, articula tant bien que mal Rémus sous l'effet du fou rire.  
  
- Ta mère, pas cauchemardesque ? répliqua Sirius, surpris que ses amis ne le prennent pas au sérieux. Bien évidemment que si. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez pas de sa colère lorsque nous sommes revenus du jardin de Rémus couverts de boue ? »  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis lui répondirent que non. Sirius tenta alors de leur rendre la mémoire, en vain. Il était bien le seul à avoir été traumatisé par la mère de Rémus. Finalement, se rendant compte de son ridicule, Sirius se joignit aux fous rires de ses amis.  
  
Quelques minutes pus tard, alors qu'ils descendaient du carrosse, James se souvint qu'il devait leur demander quelque chose.  
  
« Au fait, qui est ce qui a eu l'idée de la blague tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien et ne semblant pas particulièrement accorder de l'importance à ce détail.  
  
- On ne te l'as pas dit ? dit Rémus, sincèrement surpris. C'est notre brillant Peter.  
  
- Peter ? »James ne put retenir son étonnement dans cette question.  
  
« Oui l'idée est de moi, répondit celui-ci, fier.  
  
- C'était une brillante idée, n'est ce pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Ouais, une brillante idée.

* * *

Harry et Ashley attendaient ainsi que les autres élèves restés à Poudlard pendant les fêtes, dans le Hall le retour de tous les élèves.  
  
Il était excité à l'idée de revoir les Maraudeurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette dernière semaine des vacances s'était beaucoup mieux passé que la première, puisqu'il l'avait passé en compagnie d'Ashley.  
  
Au cours de cette semaine, la complicité entre les deux élèves s'était accrue et plus Harry y pensait, pus il trouvait qu'ils avaient passés des moments agréables. Ils avaient souvent fait des batailles de neige et se réchauffaient ensuite près du feu de la Salle Commune, tout en discutant. Ils étaient même allés plusieurs fois à Pré au Lard, illégalement, et Harry avait découvert avec étonnement qu'Ashley connaissait le passage de la Sorcière Borgne mais aussi beaucoup d'autres. Rien que de penser au fait qu'Ashley avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui montrer ces passages le fit sourire.  
  
Une voix agréable l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? le taquina Ashley. L'idée de retrouver les Maraudeurs ou celle de savoir que tu ne seras plus seul avec la méchante sorcière, c'est-à-dire moi ? ou bien les deux ?  
  
- J'opte plutôt pour l'idée de la méchante sorcière, dit Harry sur le même ton. Mais l'un va avec l'autre : en effet les gentils et braves Maraudeurs qui sont de retour vont me protéger de la méchante sorcière.  
  
- Gentil ? brave ? On parle de moi l ?  
  
- Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry en se retournant vers la voix.  
  
Il y eut alors un défilé d'embrassades, du côté d'Harry, comme de celui d'Ashley.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que James glissa discrètement à Harry :  
  
« Content de te revoir. Un conseil : ne mange pas de poulet. Penses-y ! »  
  
Harry essaya bien ensuite d'en savoir la raison mais James ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.  
  
Ce soir-là, à table la conversation fut animé. James et Lily étaient assis aux deux coins opposé de la table et se jetaient sans arrêt des regards avada-kedavreque tandis que les autres, se servant généreusement du poulet, surtout Sirius qui adoraient celui de Poudlard ( particulièrement au retour de Noël, on ne savais pourquoi. ) racontaient à Ashley et Harry la blague du train ( ainsi nommé par Rémus.) 


	10. chapitre 10

Me voilà de retour après quelques temps d'absence ! Faut dire que j'étais en vacances. Alors si vous vous voudriez bien me pardonner ? j'y ai été contrainte et forcée par mes parents, je le jure !!!!!

Sinon ce chapitre je le trouve pas super, court, pas intéréssant .... Bref le seul interet que je lui trouve c'est que j'ai pu y torturer quelqu'un ........

je voudrais adresser mes félicitations à Kinou qui avait résolu l'affaire homard ( ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir sa rewieu ! la réponse à cette affaire est dans le chapitre ! )

Bon les réponses à les rewieus :

Onarluca : merci et voici la suite !

Ghost : merci pr le compliments ! pr Harry et Ashley et ben tu verras dans des chap suivants !

Cc jonhson : Moi ? arriver toujours en retard ? même pas vrai d'abord !

Le grand Méchant Mage Noir : ouhou j'ai interet à mettre la suite sinon avec ce nom tu risques de me tuer ... lol !super que t'ai aimé !voilà la suite :!

Titou Moony : plus de francais de ta vie ? la chance moi j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini mais pas de passer le bac ( c'est bizarre ? lol ) sinon on parle pas trop de Rémus dans ce chapitre non plus mais je pense que dans le prochain peut etre un peu plus ! explication de l'affaire homard dans ce chap !

Théalie : voilà la suite ! Dsl mais je ne pense pas que je vais parler de Rogue et Malefoy dans ma fic.... Je préfère parler de leur maitre, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !

Voilà sinon je vous préviens d'avance que je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. En effet j'aborde un moment délicat de l'histoire et pour l'instant je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche et en il faut que je révise bien mon code !! J'espère que ça s'arrangera et je n'en doute pas !

Maintenant voici ce que vous attendez tous le chapitre !

Chapitre 10

Les cours avaient repris ainsi que les plaintes incessantes de Sirius concernant le professeur le plus détestable que la Terre ait jamais porté, Mr Delattre, professeur de potions. Mis à part ceux de potions, les cours se passaient plutôt bien, surtout ceux de DFCM dont le professeur n'était autre que l'admirable M.Mével.

Poudlard avait donc retrouvé son atmosphère joyeuse, et les couloirs, aux heures d'inter-classe ne cessaient de résonner avec les rires incessants des élèves. Harry se sentait de nouveau chez lui, c'était dans cette atmosphère qu'il reconnaissait le Poudlard de son époque.

Cependant il lui restait un sujet de tourment, quoique léger : l'affaire Homard. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé. En effet malgré tous ses subterfuges, il n'avait pas réussi à coincer les Maraudeurs sur ce sujet. Dès qu'il l'abordait, les Maraudeurs faisaient mine doit d'avoir reçu un sortilège de Boucheoreille, soit admiraient la couleur de Monstre et reprenaient ensuite avec un autre sujet.

Une fois pourtant, il avait été près du but. Il avait demandé le plus innocemment du monde s'ils connaissaient des animaux ordinaires pour les Moldus, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires.

« Ouais, le Knarl ( ou Noueux ) ressemble assez à un hérisson mais est très méfiant. Si tu lui offres à manger, il va ravager ton jardin. Je me souviens que j'en avais vu un dans mon jardin étant petit et je lui avais donné un biscuit. Grossière erreur. Il a ravagé tout mon jardin et après c'est moi qui me suis fait enguirlander par mes parents jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que le responsable était un hérisson. Ils avaient éclaté de rire, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, raconta James.

- Il y a le Kneazle ( Fléreur ) qui ressemble à un petit chat avec quelques différences, tout de même. Ce sont vraiment de sales bêtes, grogna Sirius, son instinct de chien se réveillant certainement. Leur seul utilité est qu'ils peuvent repérer les personnes louches.

- Y a le loup garou ressemblant comme son nom l'indique à un loup, dit Rémus occupé de lire un livre intitulé ' Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour où l'Augurey a pleuré'. On a eu un cours dessus en DFCM, il y a pas longtemps."

Ce qui était vrai.

Harry s'était alors tourné naturellement vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas parlé ( beurk !) Peter.Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées en quête sans doute de la réponse à la question d'Harry. Soudain, il dit :

« Le nom de l'animal que je cherche est un homard. C'est bête je crois que j'ai oublié son nom ! «

Au nom de homard, Harry avait été tout de suite intéressé mais malheureusement il n'était pas le seul, les autres maraudeurs l'étaient également. Peter continua sans rien remarquer :

« Je sais plus le nom exact mais je crois que c'est M .......

- Silencio. »

Ce sortilège avait été jeté par James qui avait été le premier à retrouver sa baguette. A cet instant, Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient tous eu l'air embarrassé, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas vraiment bien. Mais Sirius s'était vite rattrapé :

« Il voulait parler du Murlap, tu connais ? non ? tu sais le rat magique ? Ok, tu connais pas, c'est pas grave ! »

Voilà c'était tout ce qu'il savait sur le homard. Son nom commençait par un M.Il avait bien essayé de demander au professeur de soins quelle animal c'était, mais celui-ci lui avait ri au nez en disant qu'il ne dénoncerait pas les Maraudeurs et que c'était bien plus drôle qu'il ne sache rien. Enfin ce matin-là, en se levant, Harry avait décidé d'utiliser son dernier recours pour le mystère Homard : les livres. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris en compte des évènements imprévus qui eurent lieu.

En effet, après s'être levé, il se dirigea vers le large bocal où il avait installé Monstre, le prit et le posa à terre pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il appelait sa promenade matinale. Il alla ensuite se laver.

Lorsqu'il revint tout frais et propre, il constata avec dépit que le seul Maraudeur prêt était Peter et Harry ne se sentait pas le courage d'engager une conversation avec celui-ci.

Il chercha des yeux Monstre, pour se trouver une occupation, sans succès. Il décida alors d'énumérer tous les types possibles de balais qu'il connaissait ( drôle d'occupation !) Ainsi, il en était arrivé au Friselune, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un cri poussé par Peter.

Il regarda alors celui-ci et le vit se tenant le pied. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que celui-ci pesta :

« Sale bête ! Il m'a mordu le pied ! »

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent en courant, alertés par le bruit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sirius, arrivé le premier.

- Monstre lui a mordu le pied, répondit Harry, très calme comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé ( mais rien de grave ne s'était produit ! après tout, ce que Monstre avait fait était en fait plutôt réjouissant, d'ailleurs dès qu'il le verrait, il le féliciterait et lui donnerait crustacés à volonté ! )

- Tu veux dire que Monstre l'a mordu ? demanda James comme si c'était pas croyable ( apparemment pour lui c'était très grave ! )

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Pauvre Peter, dit Rémus philosophiquement. T'en as au moins pour une semaine.

- Ouais, si ce n'est plus, rajouta Sirius.

- Peter, tu n'as pas parié sur le match de Quidditch au moins ? » demanda James, soudain inquiet.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, en signe que non. James soupira, soulagé.

« Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, légèrement énervé qu'on oublie qu'il était également présent dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, remarqua James. Et ben disons que Monstre n'est pas un homard comme les autres.

- Je crois que j'avais deviné, dit Harry simplement. Et puis envoyer un homard, ça donne quand même quelques soupçons. Le homard n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un animal domestique très répandu.....

- En fait on t'avait envoyé ce Malagrif tacheté...

- Malagrif tacheté ? l'interrompit Harry. C'est donc un Malagrif tacheté ?

- Quelle déduction, mon cher ! ironisa Sirius.

- Ouais c'est un Malagrif tacheté, confirma Rémus. On te l'a envoyé, disons, dans le but d'avoir ce qu'on pourrait appeler un spectacle drôle en espérant qu'il mordrait quelqu'un de l'entourage – ou même toi, avoua-t-il.

- Mais je t'assure qu'on s'est aussi dit que ça pouvait te servir, se défendit James d'une façon pas très convaincante.

- Enfin bref, lorsqu'un Malagrif tacheté te mord, tu as une semaine de malchance si ce n'est plus », expliqua Sirius.

Alors c'était ça la fameuse affaire Homard. Une semaine de malchance. Ou même plus. Harry jubila intérieurement et eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Son homard à LUI avait mordu ce traître de Peter et l'avait condamné à une semaine de malchance. Bien piètre condamnation comparé à ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents mais c'était déjà ça ! Et lui ne pouvait pas faire mieux étant donné qu'il ne devait pas changer le futur. Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit de Harry. Et si il apprivoisait Monstre afin que celui-ci ne cesse de mordre Peter ? Il devrait songer à cette idée plus tard.

« Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ? demanda Rémus, légèrement inquiet car il interprétait son silence comme de la colère.

- Pas le moins du monde ! » assura Harry souriant tout en pensant à son plan machiavélique.

La semaine qui allait se dérouler promettait d'être pleine de réjouissance !

Une fois Harry mis au courant de l'affaire homard, la discussion s'était vite porté sur une succession de recommandations faites à Peter, tandis que tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

« En potions, t'as qu'à te mettre avec Sirius, c'est le meilleur de nous cinq, dit Rémus. Comme ça, t'as moins de chance qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'horrible. Désolé tu vas devoir supporter Sirius, nous on est pas doué pour les matières de Serpentard !

- Eh ! s'indigna celui-ci. Tu serais pas en train de me traiter de Serpentard ? Tu veux vraiment connaître le courroux du grand Black ?

- Du grand Black ? et modeste en plus de ça ! se moqua Rémus.

- En tout cas Peter, tu ne paries pas sur le match, le pria James. Ou si tu paries, paries sur les Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi je devrais parier contre ma maison ? et sur les Serpentard qui plus est ? demanda stupidement Peter.

- Etant donné que tu as une semaine de malchance, si tu paries sur les Serpentard, ce sera forcemment faux, » lui expliqua patiemment James, tout en s'asseyant puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à la Grande Salle.

Harry, quant à lui, restait silencieux. En son for intérieur, il se disait que plus Peter aurait de malheurs, plus il serait content.

« Pourquoi vous vous agitez tant ? demanda Lily, auprès de laquelle ils s'étaient assis.

- Peter a été mordu par le Malagrif » expliqua simplement Harry.

Aussitôt, toutes les filles firent un 'Oh' de désolation sur leur bouche. Harry sentit la colère l'envahir : ils ne voyaient donc pas que cet être immonde n'était qu'un traître. Il avait vraiment envie de leur crier la vérité mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas. Sa colère fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux. Ils distribuaient tranquillement le courrier lorsqu'une grosse boule noire, ressemblant étrangement à Lucky ( le hibou de Rémus apportant d'habitude la Gazette. ) s'écrasa dans le bol de Peter, éclaboussant celui-ci. Harry félicita intérieurement Lucky et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Heureusement pour Harry, il ne fut pas le seul, puisque les Maraudeurs ( excepté Peter bien sûr ), Ambre et Aline firent de même. Rémus lança même entre deux fous rires :

« Eh c'est toi qui a été mordu, pas Lucky. C'est trop injuste pour lui ! Mais bon c'est ce qu'on appelle pas de chance, Lucky »

Et il repartit dans son fou rire. Cependant, Lily, Annie et Ashley ne se prêtèrent pas à l'hilarité générale et jetèrent des regards courroucés qui firent tant bien que mal taire les rires des Maraudeurs, de Harry, Ambre et Aline.

Durant cette semaine, qui parut longue aux yeux de Peter mais terriblement courte à ceux de Harry, celui-ci ne cessa de féliciter Monstre chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir que le Quidditch : voir Peter souffrir, et assouvir du même coup sa vengeance. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait l'attitude à adopter et que si Hermione était là, elle lui ferait la morale, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Peter trébucher sur un sac apparu comme par magie, une joie intense le remplissait. C'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. Cependant, il avait vite abandonner l'idée de 'dresser Monstre' : celui-ci était plus têtu qu'une mule et n'obéissait à aucune parole de Harry. Tant pis, il devrait se contenter de cette semaine.

En tout cas, on pouvait assurément dire sans se tromper que Peter souffrait le martyre, ce qui faisait encore plus plaisir à Harry. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il lui arrive un malheur. Plusieurs fois par repas, il était tombé sur des morceaux de viande pourri, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard puisque les elfes remplissaient incroyablement bien leur travail. Peter n'osait plus manger de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, bonbons qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. En effet, les seules fois qu'il en avait mangé, il était tombé sur des goûts plus mauvais les uns que les autres ( vomi, poubelle, limaces.... ) Mais le pire pour lui ( ou le meilleur pour Harry ) était sans conteste les cours de potions. Déjà qu'en temps normal, le professeur Delattre s'en prenait souvent à lui, maintenant il s'acharnait carrément dessus, au grand désespoir des Maraudeurs. Peter n'avait pour l'instant réussi aucune potion, ce qui n'arrangeaient pas les chose, et ce malgré le fait que son partenaire soit Sirius, qui excellait en potions. Peter avec sa chance se trompait tellement souvent d'ingrédients que Sirius n'arrivait pas à tout corriger. Et lorsqu'il lui disait de ne rien faire, qu'il prenait la situation en main, Delattre tombait à coup sûr sur le pauvre Peter et lui demandait s'il se croyait dans un salon de thé... Il le harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa potion, qui serait bien entendu ratée.

Bref, Peter n'avait qu'un espoir : que cette semaine finisse le plus vite possible, tandis que Harry aurait voulu qu'elle dure éternellement.

Sa décision était prise. Et le traître de Poudlard serait le mieux qualifié pour ce travail, après tout ce qu'il lui demanderait ne serait pas dur .......


	11. chapitre 11

Voilà on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses aux rewieus :

Ghost : voici la suite !

Ornaluca : merci et voici la suite !

Moon light : merci et je pense aussi que peter le méritait ( et à vrai dire ça me demangeait surtout de le faire ! ) contente que ma fic te plaise ! voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Titou Moony : et oui de retour ! en fait je l'ai pris du bouquin des créatures magiques ! dans ce chap, on voit un peu plus Rémus mais bon je pense que ce n'est pas encore ça ! le prochain chap j'essaierai peut etre de le faire de son point de vue, tu verras pk ds ce chap ! Merci !

Eihposenna : merci vraiment ! ce sont des rewieus comme les tiennes qui me poussent à continuer ma fic et c'est vraiment bien ! elles me font plaisir ces rewieus !

Et ma PETITE cc johnson : oue c'est vra qu'une semaine c'est court mais bon après c'est plus que du sadisme .... Et puis l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de Peter ( encore heureux d'ailleurs ! ) bisous !

Résumé : Harry débarque à l'époque des Maraudeurs grâce à l'aide d'une étoile filante et d'un vœu ! Il y redécouvre des personnages déjà connus sous la forme d'ados ( ses parents, ceux ci se détestant, son parrain, Rémus et l'ignoble Peter. .. ) et des nouveaus persos le plus souvent amies avec lily ( Ambre ( petite amie de Sirius ) Ashley, Annie ( petite amie de Rémus ) et Aline. ) Harry a pris une nouvelle apparence et le nom d'Hoffman. Dans le dernier chapitre, on a appris que Voldemort recherchait 3 personnes : Ashley Jefferson, Annie Smith et James Potter. C'es enfin Noël, Harry et Ashley sont les seuls Gryffondors restants. Mais Ashley l'évite. Harry en découvre vite la cause. Ses parents l'ont abandonné à l'âge de 3 ans et depuis elle est toujours déprimée lors des fêtes de famille. Dans le chapitre précédant, on découvre la solution de la fameuse affaire homard.

Et voilà le chapitre !

Chapitre 11

Il avait fait le bon choix, ça il en était sûr ! Il avait choisi le camp des forts, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, car c'était certain ce camp-là vaincrait un jour ou l'autre ce qu'IL appelait le camp des faibles.

Malheureusement faire partie du camp des forts nécessitait des sacrifices, comme celui qu'il allait faire. IL lui avait donné un ordre et bien qu'il n'en comprenait même pas toutes les raisons, il se devait de les éxecuter, au détriment des faibles, comme cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qu'il suivait discrètement à travers les couloirs.

Apparemment, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle pourrait constituer un point fort pour LUI et c'est pourquoi il était chargé de la LUI apporter. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était comment cette jeune fille constituerait un point fort, après tout elle ne possédait pas de grandes capacités magiques à ce qu'il sache.

Il la vit s'éloigner de ses quatre amies et se diriger vers le parc. Un coup de chance pour lui qu'elle était délibérément seule, cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Il hésita cependant un instant et se prépara psychologiquement : heureusement qu'IL ne lui avait pas demandé de la tuer.

Finalement, il se dirigea à son tour dans le parc.

* * *

Elle était si contente. Paul Nerton lui avait donné un rendez-vous à elle ! Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse l'avait remarqué. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir ! Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler vers le lac tant elle était heureuse. Un rendez-vous près du lac à la nuit tombée, qu'y avait-il de plus romantique que ça ?

Elle sentait que le lac n'allait pas tarder à être son endroit préféré de Poudlard. Cependant elle ne devait pas se montrer brusque et impatiente. Après tout, elle avait tout le temps pour avoir une relation avec Paul, rien ne pressait.

Elle s'assit au bord du lac et se résolut à attendre. En fait, elle devrait plutôt patienter qu'attendre, étant donné qu'elle avait bien une bonne demi-heure d'avance sur le rendez-vous. Elle n'avait même pas patienter deux minutes qu'elle vit le majestueux hibou noir de Paul se diriger vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer : Paul n'annulait quand même pas le rendez-vous ?

Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante la lettre et y lut :

« Sincèrement désolé, je ne peux pas venir ce soir.

J'ai été collé par Delattre. On remet ça demain ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit. Collé par Delattre. Elle marmonna tout en se retournant : « Pauvre Paul, supporter cet emmerdeur de Delat..... »

Soudain, elle s'interrompit.

« Euh, professeur, euh, balbutia-t-elle très gênée, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je vous cherchais, Mlle Annie Smith, dit-il tout en levant sa baguette.

- Vous devez vous tromper, dit-elle en se reculant. Je ne suis pas Annie. »

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible, il s'était trompée de jumelle ! Il fallait dire qu'aussi avec ses uniformes, on ne pouvait même pas les différencier grâce à leurs habits. Les différencier était quasiment impossible !

Pourtant, cette jumelle en savait beaucoup trop maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait la tuer. Il leva sa baguette pour la seconde fois et prononça : « Avada..... »

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il allait la tuer ! C'était certainement un partisan de Voldemort. Elle chercha de yeux une issue mais n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà elle l'entendait prononcer le sortilège fatal. Dommage, elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour sortir, se marier, avoir des enfants... Toutes ces choses qu'on imagine avoir largement le temps de faire. Jusqu'à temps qu'on se retrouve face à la mort, comme elle, et qu'on réalise qu'on n'a encore rien fait.

Sa dernière pensée alla pour sa sœur : elle espérait qu'elle aurait au moins le temps de réaliser une de ces choses. Elle reçut le sortilège en pleine face. Le choc lui fit lâcher la lettre de Paul qu'elle avait tenu fermement jusqu'ici.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, la Grande Salle grouillait d'étudiants appréciant des mets pus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Où est Aline ? demanda Rémus en remarquant son absence.

- En fait, elle avait.... »commença Annie.

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. En effet, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle avait ressenti une étrange douleur. Etrange parce qu'elle n'était pas localisé à un seul endroit mais à tout son corps. Cette souffrance disparut pourtant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Annie revint à la réalité.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

- Oui je crois que oui.

- C'est bien la quatrième fois que je te pose la question et tu ne répondais pas. Allez je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non, je t'assure ça va. »

Rémus insista, insista et insista encore, mais Annie refusa à chaque fois.

« Tête de mule, dit Rémus d''un ton où il s'avouait vaincu.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua Annie. Dis, tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? »

Rémus sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après ce baiser langoureux, il murmura dans le creux de son oreille : « Je t'adore »

« Dites, on est en train de manger là, dit Lily. Et puis en plus, il y a des célibataires, alors si vous voulez pas qu'on tombe dans la déprime.....

- Excusez-nous »

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Tiens, Paul se lève, il va certainement rejoindre Aline, remarqua Ashley

- Qui ? demanda Rémus.

- Le Serdaigle qui se lève là : Paul Nerton. Tu ne le connais pas ? »

Après un mouvement de la tête de Rémus signifiant non, Ashley continua :

« Il a cours avec nous en Histoire De la Magie. Si toi et tes copains dormiez moins à ce cours, tu aurais sans doute remarquer qu'Aline avait le béguin pour lui.

- Le béguin ? tu parles, elle en est plutôt folle amoureuse, expliqua Lily. Elle attendait ce rendez-vous depuis....

- des semaines, compléta Annie. Mais tu sais, vu le nombre de fois où elle en parlait, ça nous semblait des siècles.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, ignorant tout du véritable sort d'Aline

* * *

.

« Dis donc, Aline tarde à rentrer, remarqua Ambre. On pourrait se demander ce qu'elle fait avec Paul. »

Vu l'heure tardive, les filles étaient toutes les quatre dans leurs dortoirs. A la remarque d'Ambre, Annie se souvint du mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu quelques temps plus tôt. Elle n'en avait pas part à ses amies car elle savait que celles-ci l'auraient qualifié en riant de 'sœur poule'

« Une chose est sûre, son rendez-vous s'est sans doute très bien passé sinon elle serait déjà revenue. »

Finalement, Annie se prêta à la plaisanterie générale concernant le rendez-vous d'Aline.

« Oui, et dès qu'elle rentre, on lui tire les vers du nez » ajouta Annie.

Et toutes les filles acquiescèrent, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Elles étaient loin de se douter que jamais leur plan ne pourrait être mis à éxécution.

* * *

La nuit avait plongé Poudlard dans le noir. Dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor, toutes les sorcières dormaient. On aurait presque pu dire que le calme y régnait. Presque puisque cependant, le sommeil d'Annie était agité. Elle faisait le pire cauchemar de sa vie et qui reviendrait certainement la hanter les jours prochains. Dans son cauchemar, elle voyait sa sœur se faire tuer par une silhouette. Elle se réveilla en sueurs. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. A moins que ......

Précipitamment, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de sa sœur. Elle la chercha à tâtons mais la seule chose qui rencontra ses doigts fut les draps et le vide.

Aline n'était pas là. Elle ne l'avais pas rev depuis ce fameux rendez-vous.Il s'était obligatoirement passé quelque chose.

Et si son cauchemar n'était pas qu'un simple songe ? peut-être une prémonition ? Il fallait dans ce cas qu'elle se dépêche de retrouver Aline. Elle pouvait peut-être encore lui sauver la vie.

Une fois sorti pourtant, elle se posa une question : où pouvait être Aline ? Au lac, il lui semblaient que son cauchemar avait lieu près du lac. Elle se dépêcha donc en direction du lac, tandis que le soleil se levait.

* * *

Hagrid, comme tous les jours, s'était levé assez tôt pour admirer le lever du soleil. Il aimait voir la Nature s'éveiller dans la forêt au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil l'atteignaient. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il appelait le 'réveil de la forêt', quelque chose attira son attention, à la lisière de la forêt. C'était un pendentif quelconque certainement égaré par un élève et qui avec le soleil avait eu des reflets.

Il alla le ramasser. Bizarrement, ce pendentif lui disait quelque chose. C'était un pendentif en argent d'une forme ovale et qui était ouvrable. Il contenait certainement une photo d'amoureux.

Hagrid essaya de l'ouvrir avec beaucoup de mal. En effet, son index à lui seul faisait la même taille que ce pendentif. Alors imaginez quel mal il eût à l'ouvrir ! Cependant après beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit enfin. Et là, la photo qu'il vit ne fut pas celle d'un couple amoureux mais de deux jumelles, et plus précisément les jumelles Smith.

C'était étrange. En effet, il savait que les jumelles tenaient énormément à ce pendentif et ce n'était pas leur genre de l'égarer comme cela. Enfin, il leur rendrait dès qu'il les verrait.

Il allait quitter la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose d'insolite : un instant, il crut voir un corps. Il s'approcha et constata que malheureusement, il avait raison. Et ce corps appartenaient au propriétaire du pendentif.

* * *

Il arriva essoufflé devant la gargouille. Il dut attendre quelques instants afin de retrouver son souffle et pouvoir prononcer le mot de passe ( Chewing-gum). Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'il retenait.

Mais dès que la gargouille céda le passage ( un petit clin d'œil au code ! ), il dévala les escaliers en trombe et tambourina la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, une voix prononça un vague 'entrez'.

Hagrid ne se fit pas prier deux fois. A l'intérieur, tout était en ordre et rien n'aurait dit que le professeur Dumbledore dormait encore quelques minutes avant, si ce n'est qu'il était encore en pyjama.

« Bonjour Hagrid, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Il y a un corps dans la forêt, expliqua Hagrid sans même dire bonjour. Venez vite ! »

* * *

Annie avait changé d'idée. Si elle voulait avoir une chance qu'Aline ne meurt pas, elle devait tout d'abord aller prévenir le directeur. Lui seul pourrait faire quelque chose. De plus, elle connaissait le mot de passe :chewing-gum. Elle remercia mentalement Sirius de s'être vanté récemment d'avoir été au bureau de Dumnbledore en donnant bien tous les détails.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bureau, elle entendit un nom qui lui fit stopper sa course et écouter la conversation.

« Un corps, vous dites ?

- Oui et apparemment, c'est celui d'une des jumelles Smith mais j'ignore laquelle. Le corps est à la lisière de la forêt.

- Et vous êtes sûre qu'elle est morte ?

- Malheureusement..... »

Annie ne put en entendre plus car les voix s'éloignaient et devenaient indistinctes. Elle se laisse couler le long du mur. Non ce devait être une erreur, Aline ne pouvait être morte.

Elle se souvint amèrement de la fois où elles s'étaient jurés de mourir ensemble tout en échangeant leur pendentif. A cette époque, elles n'étaient encore que des gamines mais ce serment avait tout de même une valeur sacrée.

« Nous sommes nées ensemble, nous mourrons ensemble » avait dit Aline. Aline avait raison. C'était à son tour maintenant de mourir. A prêt tout, sa moitié était déjà morte.

* * *

Lorsque les trois filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles furent surprises. En effet, elles s'attendaient à y trouver Annie et Aline mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles s'interrogèrent du regard mais aucune ne savait où elles étaient. Elles s'avancèrent vers la table de Gryffondor et s'aperçurent que MacGonagall en faisait de même.

Lily jeta un regard noir à James disant clairement : 'Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?' Mais celui-ci n'en avait aucune idée, et pour cause !

Cependant quelque chose chiffonna Lily. MacGonagall n'avais pas cet air sévère qu'elle avait d'habitude mais plutôt un air .... Triste.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, cette impression que quelque chose était arrivé s'intensifia.

« Est ce que tous les élèves de Gryffondor de 6ème année peuvent me suivre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Et je vous assure qu'on a rien fait, se défendit James.

Il vaudrait mieux... »

Rémus sembla inquiet et demanda :

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Annie ?

- Non mais elle doit certainement être avec Aline » répondit Ambre.

Tous les huit suivirent donc MacGonagall. Harry avait deviné où elle les emmenait ( au bureau de Dumbledore ) et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils restèrent tous silencieux le temps du trajet comme dans une marche funèbre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et MacGonagall prononça :

« Chewing-gum. Entrez le professeur Dumbledore vous y attend, » ajouta-t-elle.

Les élève lui obéirent. Pour certains d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore ( ou plutôt elles ) mais pourtant elles ne manifestèrent pas leur émerveillement.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore leur avait exposé la situation sur la mort d'Aline. Les filles étaient en pleurs tandis que les garçons semblaient révoltés.

Pourtant ce que dit Rémus troubla encore plus :

« Mais alors où est Annie ? »


End file.
